There Are No Second Chances
by Skystar5
Summary: He had to grow up with Sunpaw and her siblings so it felt like they were brother and sister. But when she left he realized why he felt that way... he loved her...
1. Prolouge

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Rainstar- Dark gray tom

Deputy: Runningbird- brown tabby she-cat amber eyes

Medicine cat: Sageheart: A pale gray she-cat with a tinge of pale green.

Apprentice- Daisypaw, a white and cream she-cat

Warriors

Yellowtail- a golden tom

Rockfur- A black and mud brown tom

Dirtywhisker- a small dust brown tom

Brightstream- a tall blue gray she-cat with one white streak on her back

Amberflame- a creamy orange she-cat

Goldlight- an orangey gold she-cat

Orangesky- a bright orange tom

Apprentice, Flowerpaw

Stormfeather- a dark blue she-cat

Grasswave- a skinny pale brown tom formerly of WindClan

Featherface- a pale yellow she-cat

Apprentice, Birdpaw

Jaybeak- a muscular secluded light gray tabby tom

Oakwing- a tortoiseshell she-cat dark brown paws and underbelly

Falconflight- gray, white and tan tom

Opalheart- a black she-cat with Dark brown eyes, former kitty-pet

Snowtail- white tom, amber eyes

Brushclaw- a bushy brown tom

Fishfur- a silver tom

Dotpelt- a white she-cat with black and dark brown dots

Apprentice, Pinkpaw

Turtlebelly- a brown tom with a yellowish underbelly

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Foamfur- a gray tom with pale gray dots

Frogleap- a black and dark brown she-cat

Duckpath- a white tom with feathery whiskers

Graypelt- Dark gray tabby tom

Tigerpirit- fluffy gray she-cat, with paws and one gray toe on each foot

Apprentices:

Flowerpaw- a pale gray almost pink she-cat

Birdpaw- a dark golden brown tom

Silverpaw- a glossy long furred gray tabby tom

Pinkpaw- a creamy pinkish she-cat with a bright pink nose

Queens

Snowflower- bright white she-cat with cream tabby stripes mother of Sunkit**- **bright golden she-kit with brilliant ice blue eyes, **Swoopkit **dark brown tabby she-kit**,** adoptive mother of** Sootkit- **Dark ashen gray tabby tom with a black nose and curly whiskers

Littleseed- a small white she-cat mother of **Treekit** calm cocoa tom, **Barkkit** a creamy amber tom with walnut colored tabby stripes, **Rootkit** a reddish brown she-kit, **Leafkit**- a white she-kit with pale brown, pale gray and greenish specks on her back, **Twigkit**- a chestnut colored tom, **Sapkit**- a pale creamy brown she-kit

Elders

Webfur- a long furred white and gray tabby tom with matted fur oldest tom in ShadowClan

Blackpaw- a black tom retired early due to only failed hearing, and one lame leg

Hardclaw- large tabby tom

Briarstream- a Dark brown tabby she-cat one black ear, oldest cat in ShadowClan

**Prologue**

Stars covered the sky on a clear cold night only to be covered by thick gray clouds. The moonlight was weak and the moon faded hanging in the shape of a claw in the Leaf-bare sky. If you delve deep into the heart of the dark pine forest you will find a small circle wrapped neatly in brambles. A tall old scraggly pine tree at the edge. A gap small enough only for one animal to fit in, a cat. Suddenly a screech split through the air a queen began to give birth but something was wrong. For the queen had greencough, the kits were healthy the mother not. A light gray tabby finds the cat whose screaming has now stopped.

"No, Soottail!" He whispered sullenly. He buried his face in his mate's fur. "Why?" He sobbed. The tom jerked up and stared with flames in his green eyes at a pale she-cat.

"You did this! You let her die!" His scream was full of pain as he leapt at the cat. Leaving claw marks on her throat. She clung to life, a very fine line between her and StarClan.

"Jaybeak?" a weak voice drifted from the shadows.

"Soottail?" Joyfully he jumped away from the defenseless she-cat to his dying mate's side.

"Jaybeak I have to go."

"No you don't! Stay with me. I love you." Tears slid down Jaybeak's face as he looked into those lovely amber eyes. Soottail gave a weak smile and nudged her kit closer to its father.

"Take care of him, I must leave I want you to think of me when ever you see him, He shall be called Sootkit." She closed her eyes slowly as the light dyed away and she let out her final breath.

The scream was terrible. Jaybeak let out a scream that awoke all of the cats in camp. He looked at the kit in his paws then kicked it away. A frightened white queen picked up the helpless kit and let it feed with her litter that had been born exactly 3 nights from now.

"USELESS KIT! YOU CAUSED HER DEATH! WHENEVER I LOOK AT YOU I WILL BE REMINDED OF THE PAINFUL DEATH YOU CAUSED HER!" And without looking back twice he ran from the nursery, and ran from the camp tears flowing out of his eyes streaming out behind him. Falling on to the dusty moonlit earth, away from his home where all his troubles dwelled. Leaving Sootkit all alone with no family and no one to love…

**Love it? Hate it? Review! Let me know what you think!**

**Peace, love, and save the whales,**

**Skystar**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hiya folks! I would have written more authors' note on the last chapter but it just looked so professional that I didn't want to ruin it. So yeah… Anyway I want to thank Petalstar for Sootkit. I had an idea but I didn't have a name or appearance. Also for Swoopkit, All of Littleseed's kits (With expection of Sapkit), Rainstar, Daisypaw, Yellowtail, Rockfur, Dirtywhisker, Brightstream, Orangesky, Flowerpaw, Birdpaw, and Stormfeather. I made the appearances but she made the names so I want to give credit. You can give an OC, but they have to be a kit if they are in ShadowClan, other than that there are no restrictions. And they won't have big roles. Sorry. So with out further a due, the story!**

**Thank you for reviewing: Ambershine200, Cinderstar377**

**I don't own warriors. **

**Chapter 1**

The nursery was quiet as Sootkit awoke. He stretched his tiny gray body, his tail sticking up.

"Mmm, morning world." He said softly. He didn't want to wake Swoopkit. She was good to play with but in the morning she was super ornery in the morning. He glanced at Sunkit, the sun streaming in onto her golden fur. He would wake her she usually didn't mind. Usually.

"Sunkit, Sunkit."

"Mmm what is it Sootkit? It's the middle of the," She fluttered open her eyes. "Day! What was I doing sleeping? Sunlight is burning away!" She said excitedly.

"Shush!" Sootkit said urgently. "Swoopkit is still asleep!" Both kits nervously faced the dark brown tabby as she began to stir, and then sighed with relief as she curled back up next to her mother. Sootkit noticed Littleseed awake in the corner of the nursery. She looked up at the 2 non-sleeping kits and nodded. And gray and gold rushed out.

"Well you two are up early." Brightstream commented as the 2 kits exploded out the nursery. "Though now that I think of it what day don't you get up early?"

"There is just so much playing to be done!" Sunkit squeaked excitedly.

"Well have fun then," Then the blue-gray she-cat walked away with the flick of her tail.

"Well, what do, Sootkit, what to do?"

"Well I don't know what you're going to do but I'm going to go catch Brushclaw's tail." The gray tabby rushed off towards the tom guarding the entrance with Sunkit right behind him. Carefully Sootkit aimed, launched and missed. The pitter patter of the gray- eyed kit's paws however alerted the bushy brown tom. He turned around and gave a hearty laugh.

"Well hello. Early birds what brings you to my tail?"

"Boredom." Both kits chimed in at the same time.

"Well I'm afraid boredom will have to take you to another cat's tail." He gave another laugh and turned back around.

"Darn it Sootkit! You blew it!" Sunkit angrily yowled. Dawn patrol walked in and Sootkit got an idea.

"Silverpaw! Will you come and play with us? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" the glossy tom glanced up at his mentor who nodded.

"Alright! Just for a little bit." He said as he trotted over. "What do you want to play?"

"Teach us hunting stuff!" Sunkit demanded happily as she nuzzled Sootkit in place of a formal apology for yelling at him.

"Hunting birds!" Sootkit added. It was his favorite crouch he was half-way to perfecting it.

"Well alright, now pretend this leaf is a bird. You 2 already know the crouch." Silverpaw said as he snagged a leaf on his claw and held it up high, "Go." Sunkit went first she slunk over the dusty ground soundlessly assumed the correct position and jumped. She ripped a line in the leaf but failed to "catch" it.

"Good job but you need to work on you crouch. It will help you jump higher. But excellent stalking you were silent. Sootkit." The tom-kit stalked his leaf did the crouch and leaped. He shredded the leaf so that it fell off an impressed Silverpaw's claw.

"Bravo!" but you were a bit loud. If that was a real bird they would have flown away. Sootkit nodded solemnly. The silver tom laughed. "Don't be so serious. Here I'll be the bird. Try and pin down my 'wings'." He scooped off some sap from a near by pine. He stuck a bunch of leaves together and stuck them to either side of his fur. Again Sunkit slunk over the ground not making a sound. She aimed and pounced but only hit one wing. Leaving their "silver bird" to give warning caw and fly off.

'Fox dung!" The golden kit said angrily.

"Watch your language Sunkit!" Silverpaw said sternly. "Sootkit your turn to try." The curly whiskered tom crept over the ground but he made noise. "Sliver bird" jolted up his head and looked around knowing he was going to fail Sootkit just took his chances and leapt from his far distance away. He managed to clumsily pin down both of the leaf wings which fell off under the weight of the kit.

"Swack, swack, swaaaaaaaaa." Silverpaw laughed as he played dead. "Very good Sootkit, but next time don't make so much nois-."

"Silverpaw! Help!"

He looked sorrowfully at the kits.

"I have to help Daisypaw ok? I'll play with you maybe at Dusk? Maybe?"

After seeing the kits eager nodding he rushed off to help the medicine cat apprentice.

"Well, now what?" Sunkit asked already moving on. "And no more bird hunting! I'm terrible at it."

"You were good! At least you get near the bird." Sootkit said putting a comforting tail on her shoulder.

"At least you could catch the bird!" Sunkit shot back. Sootkit gave her a quick lick on the ear and was about to respond when the wonderful scent of thrush filled his nose.

"How about we play eating birds?" he said dreamily as the hunting patrol walked in. He shook his head to focus. "Race you there, first one gets first pick!"

"I'm gunna win!"

"Don't be silly I'm going to win!" Swoopkit said bursting out of the nursery and joining the race. In the end it was gray that finished first.

"Lucky! You're trying to be perfect!" Sunkit yowled angrily.

' No I'm not!" Sootkit said calmly.

"Well, you were trying to catch Silverpaw, and you were trying to win this so I would say yes you were trying to be perfect." Sunkit said with a huff.

"Well I missed a lot! You caught Silverpaw? Why didn't you wake me up?" Swoopkit asked. The 2 dawn kits (that was their nickname in camp) glanced at each other unsure of how to tell Swoopkit without hurting her feeling. An upset Swoopkit kinda goes into a rage.

"Oh look! Swallow in the fresh-kill pile your favorite!" Sootkit shouted randomly in hopes of the distracting his denmate.

"Ooo!" and Sunkit's sister ran to meet the hunting patrol.

"Well there goes my prize of first pick." A disappointed Sootkit muttered.

"Next time." Sunkit said giving him a quick lick over the ear. "Away!" she called as her tail stuck up straight in the air.

"Away!" he agreed softly and rushed after her.

****************************************page break :)*****************************************

"So, when do you think Littleseed's kits will open their eyes and we can play with them?" Sunkit pondered as the 3 kits shared an over sized swallow.

"Well Snowflower said maybe in 5 days." Swoopkit said thoughtfully. Sootkit felt a sharp page of sorrow about how easily they she-kits talked about their mother. He had lost his mother when she gave birth to him. Snowflower had taken him in and as far as the rest of ShadowClan was concerned he was Snowflower's and Falconflight's kit. Sunkit and Swoopkit were his siblings end of story. He knew his father was in ShadowClan, just no one had claimed him as his own. And no one would tell him. Sootkit had begun to question his blood line. The truth was many, many, _many_ seasons ago the mating rule in the warrior code had been broken. Now it was alright to mate outside of Clans. It was allowed but not necessarily liked. So Sootkit had begun to question his so called "pure ShadowClan blood."

"FIVE DAYS!" Sunkit called "but that's so long! That's like 13 chances to get in trouble!" Many warriors stopped their morning meal and turned to look at what had caused the outburst.

"Not that we actually will try to get in trouble, just- just a figure to show how long." Sunkit said bashfully. The warriors gave the 3 of them a hard stare and turned back to what they were doing.

"Now what's this about y'all getting in trouble? This better not be _my_ kits saying such things."

"No Snowflower!" the 3 kits chorused shaking their heads. She gave a light purr. "So anything left on the pile for me?"

"Thrush, your favorite!" Swoopkit put in before Sootkit could answer. Again Swoopkit was nice to play with but she was a goody-two-paws. **;) **Soon after playing and playing and playing the Sun rose and fell in the sky. Sunkit protesting when sleepy time came, Swoopkit of course did what her mother told he but Sootkit, well Sootkit was genuinely tired. He curled up in a ball next to Sunkit and breathed in familiar scent. Swoopkit, Snowflower, and Falconflight were nice but they felt like foster parents. But Sunkit was something special; they were close enough to be real siblings.

**So, So Wha'da you think? By the way I imagined Snowflower with a Southern drawl. So if you understand what in the world I'm talking about please. Imagine her voice like that. So to all my possible reviewers, I'd like you to let me know what do you think of my 3 kits. I worked very hard on their personalities and I would like you to describe what you felt the characters personalities were so please. If you like me or my writing what so ever, you will review please. I'm begging. Sorry I'm begging but I've found that other wise I am ignored. I have a couple of people who I thank dearly for constantly reviewing. But I'm afraid I strive for more. Thanks for reading.**

**Peace, love, and save the whales.**

**-Skystar **


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back! So I'm super excited that the number of views is going up and the review number is going up. Thank you so much! My readers do mean a lot to me. I mean a lot! I don't think I express that enough but I really do love my readers. I want to also remind you of OC's I'm allowing you to send in. If you want to be in ShadowClan, please make a kit or I guess rouges could be accepted. If you want any other Clan I don't think I have restrictions except no leaders. That's it. I'll do a full allegiances when I've gotten a few cats and thought of some of my own too. I'll keep you posted on what's available. In ThunderClan Deputy, Medicine cat, medicine apprentice, 16 warrior positions, 3 apprentices, 2 queens + kits(if wanted) and 5 elder spots. In RiverClan deputy, Medicine cat, Medicine apprentice, 18 warrior spots, 3 apprentices, 3 queens + mate and kits if wanted, and 4 elders, WindClan Deputy, Medicine cat, 14 warriors, 3 apprentices, 2 queens + plus mates! And sorry but designing kit for WindClan is open. 5 kit spaces available. 3 elders. So super sorry for the long authors note and Thank you reviewers!**

**Thank you for reviewing:Ambershine200, Cinderstar377, Story telling-talent fairy**

**I don't own warriors.**

**Chapter 2**

Energy coursed through Sootkit as he thought about the upcoming events. It was time for him and his sorta siblings to become apprentices. He just had to what for Rainstar to call the meeting which was unfortunately due at sunhigh. This ceremony was designed to torture kits. He thought looking up into the bright blue sky. There is just to much waiting. I wonder who my mentor will be? That was the question burned onto everyone's mind. Although of course the mentors who already knew and Rainstar of course and Runningbird probably knew too, but still Sootkit angrily thought. Most cats are thinking about me. He liked that thought. Well he had some time to kill so he might as well play with Littleseed's kits. The litter of 6 was the biggest in ShadowClan's history.

"Rootkit! Can I play?" Sootkit called. Swoopkit was helping Sageheart, Sunkit was allowed out of camp with Pinkblossom and Silvertree. (Yes Pinkpaw and Silverpaw got their warrior names) He had rumors that Birdpaw was going to get his warrior name soon. As in today. The fiery spirited she-kit turned around.

"Sure Sootkit you're on my team!" And he launched into the mock battle against the slightly younger kits. He rolled to avoid Sapkit's pounce onto his back and play swiped at Twigkit.

"No fair! You have 4 cats!" Treekit complained as Leafkit pinned him down. You're just upset that you were beaten by a she-kit, taunted Rootkit as she bounded out of Sapkit's reach.

"If you want to play that way we'll play that way. Toms versus She-cats!" Sootkit joined Treekit's side as Sapkit and Barkit traded spots.

"I'll play to make it fair!" Swoopkit called as she rushed from the bramble enforced medicine den.

"And I'll play to make it unfair!" Sunkit called bolting from Silvertree's side to the battle lines.

"I Sunstar of ShadowClan demand that you surrender half of your territory!" Sunkit called with purpose and ruined it by giggling.

"Well I Sootstar of weak clawed ThunderClan will never give in!" then the two sides erupted into play. Sootkit leapt at "Sunstar" and pinned her down as the two of them tussled on the dusty ground. Time whisked by as the play fight raged on before Sootkit knew it Rainstar had called a Clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to train in the shadows gather by the pine stump for a Clan meeting!" After escaping Snowflower and her hazardous grooming Sootkit when to join the rest of his Clan. "As you all know it's time for 3 lovely kits to become apprentices of ShadowClan!" a cheer sounded from the crowds.

"Swoopkit, Sootkit, Sunkit come up here please." 3 nervous happy kits stepped up to meet their beckoning leader.

"Sootkit, Sunkit, Swoopkit you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on until you earn your warrior name, Swoopkit you shall be known as Swooppaw." Rainstar turned away from the quivering apprentice.

"Brightstream! You are ready for another apprentice! Your mentor was Rushingstream, may she rest in peace with StarClan. She taught you the importance of thought before battle and you have proved yourself loyal and brave, I hope you will pass these qualities to Swooppaw." The dark brown tabby touched noses with her new mentor.

"Sunkit! You shall be known as Sunpaw! Graypelt! You were Runningbird's first apprentice! She taught you very well, and through the past battles you have proven yourself to be a wonderful strategist and wonderful warrior. I hope you will pass these skills as well as a little discipline," He said with a smile and twinkle in his yellow eyes. "Down to Sunpaw." The big gray tom touched noses with a smaller golden she-cat. Rainstar's gentle gaze slid to Sootkit, whose dark gray coat looking almost brown in the sunlight. "Sootkit, from now on until you earn your warrior name shall be known as Sootpaw. Amberflame! You are now ready for your first apprentice! Yellowtail was your mentor and gave you wonderful training. You have also proved yourself as a smart, strong and loyal ShadowClan warrior I hope you will pass these qualities to Sootpaw."

"Sootpaw! Sunpaw! Swooppaw! Sootpaw! Sunpaw! Swooppaw!" The dark tabby listened to the roar of the crowd as his name was chanted over and over again.

Newly named Soot_paw_ touched noses with his mentor and he could see pride shining in Snowflower and Falconflight's eyes. He raised his head and flashed them a huge smile as he Backed away. The excitement wasn't over yet.

"Birdpaw!" Rainstar called. The Dark golden brown tom came up and sat in front of his leader.

"I, Rainstar leader of ShadowClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice, he has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to as a warrior in his turn. Birdpaw do you do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan even at the cast of your life?"

"I do." Birdpaw said confidently.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Birdpaw from this moment on you shall be known as Birdcall! StarClan honors your loyalty and fighting skill and we honor you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." When the ceremony was over Sootpaw went to see his parents.

"HA ha HA that's my boy!" Falconflight scooped up his adoptive son and threw him up into the air. He landed with a thud on his father's back and scrambled down to stand by his fellow apprentices. Amberflame waltzed over pride visibly coming off her in big rolling waves.

"Ready for your first day as an apprentice?" The delicate she-cat asked. Sootpaw was her first apprentice and she wanted things to be perfect. He nodded eagerly and the duo took off.

"What about Sunpaw?" Sootpaw asked and after a pause, "And Swooppaw?"

"Well Swooppaw actually has chores to day and Sunpaw is patrolling the other direction so we'll meet up at the training hollow and practice stalking prey."

"Alright where to?" Sootpaw began to lengthen his stride to keep up with his mentor's quickening pace.

"ThunderClan border, Sootpaw! Tree!"

"What? uhggg." So enthralled in what his mentor was telling him, Sootpaw had been looking up at her and not where he was walking. In result he got to see how prickly a solid fat pine tree was.

"Lesson one," Amberflame said suppressing a laugh (she wasn't doing a very good job of suppressing) "Always look where you are going." Then Sootpaw began to laugh and when she saw her apprentice, Amberflame giggled too.

"Any more _valuable_ lessons?

"Well, the Sky is blue, ground is hard, and brambles hurt more."

With another laugh and a grunt Sootpaw got up and shook himself off.

"Well, I got to know the territory up close and personal so _now_ let's go see the border. And they continued their patrol.

"Silent, silent, Sootpaw I said silent try to copy Sunpaw." Amberflame said angrily as Sootpaw practiced stalking. Meanwhile Graypelt was telling Sunpaw,

"Launch farther, farther, harder, Sunpaw go faster! Try to copy Sootpaw."

Laughs erupted from all the cats as the mentors heard what they had said and the apprentices ended up not doing anything because they were trying to copy each other. In the end training was successful.

"Hey you go back Graypelt! Sageheart asked us to collect some tansy!" With a nod the bulky tabby nodded and he and his apprentice walked back into the shadows of the dark green pine trees.

"Where does tansy grow?" Sootpaw asked as he followed his mentor.

"By the ThunderClan border, long ago a medicine cat called Jayfeather grew herbs at a place called the abandoned twoleg place. Well after all these seasons the herbs have spread right over the border so now we water the plants and they are growing on our side of the border although it's a sad thing. Little by little ThunderClan has forgotten about all the hard work Jayfeather has put in to the herbs. Sageheart is afraid they'll remember them when it's too late. They use the patch just for catmint."

"If they don't need them can't we just take them?" Sootpaw asked.

"They don't use them. I said nothing about _needing_ them. Every Clan needs herbs. Sageheart has always wanted to pick them at half-moon then share them with the other medicine cats. But she never did it."

"Does Rainstar know?" a shocked apprentice asked.

"No."

"She wants to go against his back but that's against the code we could take them and it wouldn't hurt anyone." Amberflame stopped, she glared at her apprentice.

"Never say that herbs won't hurt anyone. If we crossed their territory and stole herbs that they desperately needed. Do you think that would cause harm? Every cat is created equal. Weak or not everyone deserves to live. Do you understand?" Sootpaw nodded meekly. "I said do you understand?!"

"YES, Amberflame!" She gave a curt nod as they continued along the path to the tansy.

When they arrived Amberflame gave a snort of disgust.

"You accuse a medicine cat of breaking the _warrior_ code when your own plan involves breaking two or three rules of the code. Look before you leap." Sootpaw just nodded again as he began to harvest the precious, he realized, herbs.

"Alright worst part of your first apprentice day?" Sunpaw asked.

"Tansy picking." Sootpaw said replaying the learning experience in his head. "And running into a tree." Swooppaw laughed.

"How do you run into a tree yet dodge all the cats in camp easily? Well for me it was staying in slash near camp but I guess it wasn't that bad I got to talk to Flowerpaw a lot.

"Well I guess not catching the leaf was disappointing but Graypelt just kept yelling at me. I mean you guys got such nice mentors. While I got a grumpy near elder." Sunpaw shot her mentor a disgusted look. Finishing up eating Sootpaw saw Flaconflight and said good bye to his sorta sisters.

"Hey Falconflight! Can I talk to you?"

" Yeah anything champ."

"Anything?" Sootpaw confirmed.

"Anything at all champ." With a deep breath Sootpaw spoke his one wish.

"Now that I'm an apprentice I want to know, who is my father?" the smile fell off the white, gray, and tan tom's face. He stiffened and murmured,

"Woods."

They walked side by side in silence to the beach. The wind ruffled Sootpaw's tabby fur and he smiled it was peaceful here.

"Buddy, before I tell you anything I want you to know I love you like my son, you are my son no matter what anyone says ok?" Sootpaw nodded in understanding. He already knew this. With a deep breath the words were spoken and tossed in the wind.

"Your… father…is… Jaybeak."

**Well? Did I make that moment dramatic? Because in my head that was an amazing moment but you know sometimes things between the author's head and the story get fuzzy. So please Review! I like reviews good and bad I mean reviews are what make me keep typing and I hope that is what you people want so anyways thanks for reading!**

**Peace, love, and save the whales.**

**-Skystar**


	4. Chapter 3

**So, all you people that stuck with me, thanks. I honestly am kinda confused on where to go form here so bear with me. So review please! I love reviews. Good reviews make me feel good, Bad reviews tell me how to write better so, both kinds are accepted. And as for the OC accepting, I need rouges, they won't join, but I need rouges! Like maybe 5 or 6. And ShadowClan has room for 0 kits. Sorry, and Silverpelt9 I need an appearance please! In ThunderClan deputy, medicine cat, 15 warrior positions, 3 apprentices, 2queens + (kits if you want no more than 3 per queen), 5 elders. RiverClan, available positions are Deputy, medicine cat apprentice, 17 warrior, 3 apprentices, 3queens +kits+ mate if you want, they can be in other Clans and 4 elders. WindClan positions, Deputy, Medicine cat, 13 warriors, 3 apprentices, 2 queens +mates, 4 kits (I pair mothers sorry) and 3 elders. And That I think is it. **

**Thank you for reviewing: Story telling-talent fairy, Cinderstar377, TortieTabbyCat, ty7769, and Silverpelt9 **

**I don't own warriors.**

**Chapter 3**

Jaybeak? What how? That tom couldn't be Sootpaw's father! He hissed at him and his sibling, he glared personally at Sootpaw and he hated Snowflower and Falconflight! That couldn't be right; shouldn't his real father love him? Shouldn't his father want him?

"No, Falconflight that can't be right. Don't lie to spare my feelings. I don't care if I'm half-Clan Jaybeak can't be my father. He hates our family." And even softer Sootpaw said, "He hates me." Wrapping his tail around Sootpaw he pulled the tabby tom closer.

"He hates you, because when he sees you he doesn't see his kit, he sees the cause of Soottail's death." The new apprentice perked up.

"Soottail?" Was that my mother?"

"Mm hm. Jaybeak loved her. With all his heart and soul. Her death put him in a dark place. A place where no sun shines. All happiness for him was lost. Then her last dying breath, her last word was Sootkit. Your name is a reminder of her. Soot." Sootpaw snuggled close to his true father. No matter what, it was Falconflight was his real father. The one who cared for him, played with him, was able to say his name with out spitting, who loved him.

"I love you Falconflight." Sootpaw murmured as he let the tears fall. He had never imagined he would be sad that he was a pure blood. But now he realized being pure blood meant his father had abandoned him. He began to wail. A low sorrowful wail that held all his pain and misery. With out realizing what he was saying he began to mourn his mother. The pain of the loss was more real now knowing her name.

"Soooooooottaaaaaaaail!" The larger tom just set his head on his son's and let him cry. After reorienting himself with the world Sootpaw asked again.

"Why does he hate you and Snowflower?" he sniffed.

"He hates Snowflower for taking you in and me for allowing it. He thinks you should have died with your mother." His breaths were wavering but he managed to ask.

"Can we go back to camp? I have certain family member I have to speak with." Falconflight laughed at the edge in his son's voice.

"Now that sounds more like, my Sootpaw." And they turned around and headed into the shadows of the pines.

The walk home was quiet as Sootpaw planned what he going to say to his father. From what he knew, Jaybeak was emotional. So he had to address the problem well, not so obviously. Soon camp came into view and the gray tabby broke into a run. He stopped outside of camp to catch his breath. With a single deep breath he strutted in to find Jaybeak speaking to Sageheart. If he was right, his father apparently had a bad back. He padded up hoping to appear innocent and not suspicious.

"Hi, Jaybeak!"

"Yes?" The tom replied grumpily, not even bothering to look at Sootpaw.

'I- I I had a question"

"Yes, yes spit it out. I'm going hunting soon."

" I had a question and I thought one of our best warriors would be a good cat to ask." Jaybeak gave a half smile, and he bothered to look at his son.

"Yes?"

"Well I have this, I don't know family secret. But anyway I was wondering, why did you keep it from me?" Jaybeak began to chew herbs and smear them on his pelt.

"As in?"

"Why did you keep it from me Daddy?" He looked up at his father head low to the ground. The latest wad of herbs fell from the muscular tom's mouth as he looked at the smaller gray tom. The smile disappeared.

"Woods, kit now." And he stalked off. Sootpaw thought it over. If he just caught these cats in the forest he really wouldn't have to do so much extra walking. Note to self. He thought and walked out back into the forest.

****************************hi!*****************************************

"How did you find out?" Jaybeak yelled pacing back and forth on a carpet of pine needles.

"I know how to talk." Sootpaw said back trying to ignore the older cat's rising temper.

"Don't be sarcastic with me kit!" The warrior got in Sootpaw's face.

"I'm not being sarcastic I know how to talk and I asked questions."

"You think you're being funny don't you? I mean who told you."

"Oh, don't worry about they're already on your listed of hated cats."

"It was Snowflower wasn't it? That conniving snake should have left you to die! You caused her death! You know that right? You caused her death! You shattered my world!" The pale gray tabby raised a paw pointed angrily towards the sky.

"Nope, but you're getting warm."

"Stop playing games kit! TELL ME WHO IT WAS!"

"Ask Grasswave they fly through WindClan skies."

"JUST TELL ME!"

"You're clueless. How am I related to you? At least I know the truth." Sootpaw said as he padded away. Hurt flashed through Jaybeak's eyes as his true son walked away. Sootpaw paused for one moment just to see if his father would respond. Out of the corner fo his eye he saw Jaybeak open his mouth then shut it. With a deep breath. The dark tabby walked away back to camp where Sunpaw was. She made him fell better always.

*********************************This is called a page break********************

To tell her or not to tell her. That was the question. Sootpaw wanted to tell Sunpaw about Jaybeak. But he knew she would want revenge. That's what he liked about Sunpaw, she always tried to make him feel better. But revenge wasn't the best option right now. There wasn't much they could do anyways. There was Swooppaw. She would sit and listen, and keep quiet about it too if he needed, but not the right cat. He surveyed the crowd of ShadowClaners and his eyes finally rested on one cat. Rainstar.

He was leader; he had known the truth all along. And he was leader. If there was a better cat to trust secrets with you would have to go to the medicine den and still the news would end up getting to Rainstar anyways.

"Rainstar!" the gray eyed tom trotted after his leader. "Rainstar!" the blue-gray tom turned around as the new apprentice called his name.

"Yes, Sootpaw?"

"Do you have some time? I need to talk."

"Go on with out me. Graypelt, patrol bring Sunpaw." Rainstar ordered. And walked side by side with the young tabby. They entered leader's den and the golden light of the setting sun illuminated the den nicely.

"So, what is it Sootpaw?"

"Well, I just found out how I'm related to Jaybeak. I tried to talk to him and he pushed me away. He didn't even say anything like, it's true." Flat out depressed by now Sootpaw hung his head. He was exhausted and ready to cry again. A single tear slid down his face wetting his fur.

"I see, Jaybeak is a difficult warrior. He's very passionate. When Soottail was around. He saw the world through different eyes. The sun shone brighter, the sky was bluer other Clans seemed like less of threats. It was… It was a perfect time." The light of memories lit up Rainstar's yellow eyes.

"Soottail was the heart of this new Jaybeak. When the news of kits spread around, well your father." He tested the word lightly.

"I accept Jaybeak in my blood related father but Falconflight is my real father." Sootpaw answered the unspoken question. Rainstar gave a curt nod and continued.

"Your father took every precaution he could so that everything would go perfect. IT was an unfortunate accident that your mother got greencough and the kitting didn't go so well."

"So it's true. I did shatter his world." Sootpaw said calmly.

"No, no not like that." Rainstar tried (and failed) to unconvince the sorrowful apprentice.

"Yes! That is what he meant! I'm a disgrace! I killed my mother!" Sootpaw jumped up and screamed at his leader letting his fiery emotions get the best of him. The tabby had planned on running from the den, but that seemed to exhausting. Instead he collapsed at Rainstar's feet sobbing. Gently the older tom stroked the apprentice.

"It's alright, I've suffered losses myself." Sootpaw looked up and sniffled.

"You, y have?"

"Mmm, hmm. I had two kits. They didn't make through the first night however. And my mate." The dark blue gray tom sucked in a sharp breath. "My mate was killed by rouges, it was leaf-bare and we couldn't give the herb fast enough. It was all before I even became a star."

"what was your name then?" Rainstar replied with a chuckled.

"Ear, I was Rainear then. You still have more tears don't you?" Sootpaw nodded as a fresh round of sobs racked the young cat. Drawn in by the cries of pain coming from the den Sunpaw poked her head in oblivious to the sorrow surrounding her.

"Rainstar? May , may I come in?"

"Yes I think he needs a friend." Sunpaw strode in to her friend and looked fondly at the familiar pelt.

"What have you done this time fur-ball?" He continued too cry though it lightened as Rainstar left and Sunpaw began to groom his gray tabby fur.

"It's ok I'm here." Sootpaw muttered something about no family and Sunpaw laughed lightly replying

"Don't be silly I'm family."

**So? What do you think? I ask that a lot don't I? Eh, Well Sorry Sootpaw isn't your hero in this chapter. But hey I put the poor cat through a lot. So give him a break. And trust me there will be a lot less tears. Depending on what I throw at him. He he he he he. So that's it Send in a cat! Please, REVIEW! You know just putting that out there. It's a good idea. I mean hopefully most of the people reading this are other authors who no what It feels like to search desperately for reviews. You read my warriors, I'll read yours But I can only do that I you leave a review. And with that I will stop talking now BYE!**

**Peace to the world**

**-Skystar**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps! What's up, here's the next chapter! Yah!? OK I know there were a lot of tears in the last chapter but I was imaging Sootpaw was exhausted and the news just kinda put him in shock. Sooo, sorry but he's happier in this chapter. And it's gathering time! So if you want a cat mentioned in the story, it might helpful to get them in before the next gathering chapter. And due to I probably don't have that many viewers, you're allowed to send in two cats if you like. The open spaces are ShadowClan 1 rouge, (Yes harsh ShadowClan will accept rouges) and 1 kit. ThunderClan deputy, 11 warriors, 2 apprentices, 1 queen + (kits if you want no more than 3 per queen), 5 elders. RiverClan, available positions are 10 warrior, 0 apprentices, if you want, they can be in other Clans and 3 elders. WindClan positions, Medicine cat, 12 warriors, 1 apprentices, 1 queen +mates, 4 kits (I pair mothers sorry) and 3 elders. And now I think we should get on with the story, who's with me?**

**Thank you for reviewing: Cinderstar377, ty7769, SwiftStar1, Silverwind1313, Petalstar, Silverpelt9**

**I don't own warriors.**

**Chapter 4**

Five days had pasted since Sootpaw's ceremony and since the news of his father had been told to him. But he was trying to forget through training and besides, tonight was a gathering! Sunpaw and Sootpaw had been on their best behavior since they had heard the news yesterday. He trotted into camp happily holding a toad and mouse between his jaws. It had taken him all day to catch just that, but he was new to this. Sootpaw was proud.

"Great job, Sootpaw!" Yellowtail congratulated, "How about you take that to Littleseed and her kits?" Sunpaw had caught 2 mice and a vole and added them purposefully to the fresh-kill pile.

"What can I do now?" She asked her mentor. Best behavior meant going to the gathering.

"What's gotten in to you? You are a lot more helpful then normal." Sunpaw rolled her eyes.

"Nothing Graypelt,"

"Tell me what's gotten into you?"

"Oh, nothing just happy today." Her mentor didn't notice but Sootpaw did. She wasn't really "extra happy" he could see through the fake smile she plastered onto her face, and the way all of her teeth showed clenched together as she spoke. The gray tabby gave a hearty booming laugh.

"Well, okay then you can take your catch to Goldlight." He laughed and walked away.

"That bossy fur-ball is going to get it sometime!" Sunpaw growled as she turned away from her mentor.

"It'll be fine. Besides we have a gathering to attend." Sootpaw shouldered his friend. Managing to drag out a smile from her.

"Fine, let's go." They padded up to the nursery to find "Rootstar" and "Twigstar" at war.

"Isn't it funny how usually toms are more aggressive yet in this case it's Rootkit." Sunpaw whispered. Sootpaw nodded slowly as he noticed Rootkit and her sisters pin down all their brothers.

"Hey guys! I brought a treat!" Sootpaw said excitedly as he approached the play battle field.

"Yeah, yeah yeah!" Barkkit called running up to his former denmate.

"Mmm, hmm. Sunpaw has it." All of the kits except a certain russet she-kit rushed over to see Sunpaw's yummy mice and vole.

"What's up? Fresh-kill's here." Sootpaw asked Rootkit as he walked over to the fiery spirited she-kit.

"I'm not gonna eat until Rainstar let's me be an apprentice early! I need to be one now!"

"Come on you need to eat so you can grow up to be a big strong apprentice."

"Don't talk down to me! I'm only a moon younger!" the gray tabby admired the younger she-kit's ambition.

"Well, Then I'm out of tactics so can you please just eat?" She glared up at him. Rebellious lights danced in her big green eyes.

"Fine for you."

********************Page break*******************hi!*********************

"Let all cats old enough to train in the shadow gather beneath Telling pine!" Rainstar's yowl sent excitement shooting down Sootpaw's spine. He looked up from sharing tongues with Sunpaw and Swooppaw.

"As many of you know it is Gathering night and we shall leave shortly. Runningbird, Sageheart, Daisypaw Yellowtail, Featherface, Oakwing, Orangesky, Opalheart, Littleseed, Goldlight, Amberflame, Duckpath, Brightstream Graypelt, Swooppaw, Sunpaw, and Sootpaw"

He could hear Sunpaw let out a deep breath beside him.

"I thought you weren't going for a moment there."

"Hey don't be worried, Rainstar isn't mean." They walked to the tunnel and sat down and waited.

"Hey I don't know if this is too soon, but what got you so upset yesterday?" Sootpaw bashfully looked at his paws.

"Umm. Maybe we can go for a walk after the gathering and I'll tell you there." Serious crossed over her face as she nodded then resumed in her happiness. They trotted across the pine covered woods into RiverClan territory.

"This is allowed?" Sootpaw whispered to his mentor nervously. He kept looking back over his shoulder. Causing Sunpaw to laugh her head off every time he did. Amberflame let out a purr of amusement.

"Sootpaw it's fine. I promise!"

"What's fine?"

"AGHHH!" Sootpaw jumped back terrified as a cream she-cat waltzed out of the shadows. The she-cat laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Hmm, ha, hm, hm, hm. It's alright little one. I'm Rosestar of RiverClan."

"Greetings Rosestar." Rainstar said as he fell into the middle beside Amberflame and Sootpaw. "I see you've met one of our new apprentices Sootpaw." Sootpaw sheepishly looked up at the muscular she-cat

"H Hi." He stuttered. She purred.

"Well, hello. Nice to meet you. Amberflame, first apprentice?"

"Yep. He's doing ok so far." The creamy orange she-cat purred as she looked down at her first apprentice.

"Well, with you as a mentor I'm sure he'll turn out fine."

"Thank you Rosestar." Soon after all the walking the gathering island came into view and Sootpaw was shocked to see the trees were silver. The normally black night-time water was a lighter dark blue. And Green lush bushes were changed from deep mysterious shades of black and gray, to a lighter happier pallet of greens.

"Breathtaking isn't it?" The dark gray (almost dark brown in the lighting) tabby turned to see a white she-cat with strangely colored paws. Her front right and back left paws were a brilliant russet color while her other paws were a bright orange.

"Noticed my paws? I don't know what you think but I love them. I 'm Lilypaw by the way."

"Sootpaw." He said timidly. He admired the way Lilypaw held her head up high with extreme confidence. She reminded him of Sunpaw. As if on cue Sunpaw strutted over.

"Hi Sootpaw! Isn't it pretty? Who are you?" Rosestar gave another laugh as she answered

"I'm Rosestar of RiverClan"

"Star? You don't look like a star." Graypelt shoved his way through the crowd of cats to his apprentice.

"Sunpaw! So sorry Rosestar so sorry."

"No really its fine, Graypelt. It's good she expresses herself. You're Sunpaw I presume?"

"Well I don't know what presume means, but I am Sunpaw of ShadowClan if that's what you're asking." Rosestar laughed at the gold she-cat's sunny personality. Soon it was time to cross Tree Bridge. By the end of the conversation Sootpaw had decided he liked Rosestar. She was nice. With great ease Sunpaw leapt up onto the great dead tree and scaled across it with no problem. Sootpaw was a different story. He mounted the tree unsteadily and tried to walk across before his balance came back. The result? Being caught by Oakwing last second. She laughed as she carried him to shore. Amberflame purred as her apprentice was set down meowing.

"Careful, it's slippery." Big gray eyes met golden amber.

"Thank you, you told me just in time. I almost slipped." Amberflame licked Sootpaw's ruffled fur and the happy pair walked into the clearing.

"Whoa." A whisper escaped the young tabby.

"Welcome to the Gathering Island." The creamy orange she-cat murmured. The beautiful moonlight highlighted an old elegant oak tree. The green of the trees was turns a lighter silver. The grass was matted and trampled from generations of cats meeting every moon. Lilypaw trotted back up.

"This island was discovered by a RiverClan cat. Or I should say explored by. It was a ThunderClan medicine cat named Leafpool who noticed it. Her medicine cat friend swam over an explored it."

"Cool." Sootpaw stopped short. "Wait swam? Why didn't use Tree bridge?" A sly smile spread across Lilypaw's face. She had him hooked.

"Tree Bridge didn't exist."

"What?! But how, h, how?"

"What Lilypaw don't tell it! I like this story!" a chestnut colored tom pushed his way to his denmate's side. He noticed Sootpaw. "Hi, I'm Kestrelpaw by the way. Lilypaw you can go now."

"Thank you. Huh, anyway where was I? Oh yeah! The Clans used to live in a pretty peaceful forest until Twolegs came, then they moved here, to the lake. Well right at the end of the journey the current WindClan leader Tallstar, made his dying wish to change his deputy from a cat named Mudclaw to one named Onewhisker."

"Did he have only one whisker?" Sootpaw asked. Onewhisker it was such a funny name.

"No, no that was just his name. Any who Mudclaw was really mad and the only other cats who had been there were ThunderClan cats, so you can see why Mudclaw didn't trust them. Well he teamed up with this really evil cat named Hawkfrost who wanted to take over the clans. And he figured when Mudclaw won and became leader he would have WindClan's support in his evil schemes."

"What we talking 'bout?" Sunpaw said worming her way next to Sootpaw. Her fur was soft as it brushed his own gray tabby fur.

"She's telling a story!" Kestrelpaw warned desperate to get back to his beloved story.

"Oh, fun I love stories!"

"Shush!"

"Well then." Sunpaw settled down to listen

"Well, Hawkfrost had friends in all the clans who though Mudclaw should be leader, not Onewhisker. So on one cloudy night, they attacked WindClan. Everyone who believed Mudclaw was their rightfully leader versus every one who believed Tallstar. ThunderClan rushed to help WindClan, because at the time Onewhisker was great friends with ThunderClan. The storm started then. Beaten, Hawkfrost and Mudclaw ran off in the confusion. A tom named Brambleclaw chased after them. He became Bramblestar after. You might have heard of him?"

"Yeah, I remember! He was a great journey cat right?" Sootpaw let pride coarse through as he recalled a list of the famous cats that saved the clans.

"Yep, he chased down Hawkfrost and Mudclaw, Onewhisker with him. Mudclaw and Onewhisker go into a huge fight and lightning struck a gigantic pine tree knocking down. Mudclaw was caught underneath the pine tree while Onewhisker narrowly escaped. Medicine cats took it as a sign that Onewhisker was supposed to rule and that the island would be the new Gathering spot. The End!"

"That's cool can you tell another story?" Sunpaw's new friend seemed quite happy by this request.

"Sure! Sunpaw and Sootpaw right? Well once o-" Lilypaw was interrupted by a yowl from Miststar WindClan's leader.

"WindClan has been well in the past moon, we have a new warrior Vineleaf!" A young mottled brown and gray tabby hunched over as all eyes shifted towards her. And one new apprentice Stormypaw! With her mentor Owlsky!" Gazes turned away from a thankful Vineleaf and to a small gray she-cat and a larger reddish brown tabby tom sitting next to her.

"That is all." Miststar said stepping down and nodding to Shellstar. The calico stepped up.  
"ThunderClan is to, thriving we have 3 new kits born to Aspenpool and Palerain. Hailkit, Snowkit and Sleetkit!" A round of chanting occurred when Shellstar raised her tail for silence and dipped head at Rosestar. One of Rosestar's dazzling smiles shone through.

"Riverclan is well; we have 2 new apprentices Kestrelpaw and Goosepaw mentored by Robinbeak and our very own deputy Ferntail." Rounds of cheering went around as Kestrelpaw sheepishly looked at his paws.

"Did I forget to mention, Ferntail was my mentor?" He said softly. While Sootpaw sat shocked that he could take such a big honor lightly.

"Hush, hush also Purepuddle has decided to move into the elders den! We wish her many moons of peace. That is all." Rainstar stepped forward full of confidence and Sootpaw swore that he was looking directly at Sunpaw and himself.

"ShadowClan is proud to announce our newest warrior Birdcall! Our lovely Goldlight has moved to the nursery and we have three new apprentices. Swooppaw, Sunpaw and Sootpaw. Mentored by Brightstream, Graypelt, and Amberflame." Many sets of eyes turned to face Sootpaw as his name along with many others was called out. Restless gazes settled on him, some friendly, others not. Relief coursed all over his pelt as the heads turned away and the Gathering was called to an end. Sootpaw and Sunpaw said good-bye to their new friends and they joined their clan going home, going home. Where a peace of mind lay. Or so they thought.

**And that's it! Sorry that took like, forever! But I'm currently co-authoring with Nightwish of LightningClan and I'm kinda struggling to keep up so, if you are reading this, Thank you so much for sticking with and I will try to be faster. Also. Full clan allegiances are in the next chapter. I need clans to fill. So when I post it, you will see numbers, the numbers were organization skills that I set up for myself. If you see a number that means there is no cat and you can add on there. So I think that's it and thank you again so and I'll honestly try to be faster. **

**Until then,**

**-Skystar**


	6. Chapter 5, character update

**So, I'm back I really want to get right to the point so here it is. Viewer/reviewers I love you and this going to be a super fun chapter to write so, enjoy and in this chapter you can see what spots are available. Please give me appearances *cough* Silverpelt9 *cough* any who and anything you want to add will be up to you. Silverpelt9! You gave me Willowpelt that was a real character in the actual books so I changed his name same with Icewing. She was an actual RiverClan queen so her name is Iceleaf so sorry. And I say it advance. IF I DO NOT USE YOU CHARACTER I'M SORRY! These characters are to fill up my clans and be mentioned in battle or something. I warned you in the first chapter, these cats will not have major roles, I'm sorry. So here we are. Story time!**

**Thank you for reviewing: Stormstar321, tt7796, Ambershine200, Cinderstar377, Silverpelt9**

**I do not own warriors.**

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Shellstar- a Calico she-cat with yellow eyes

Deputy: _position open_

Medicine cat: Oakshade- A wise pale brown tom, with darker ears and amber eyes, _Petalstar_

Apprentice, Wavetail- A long furred blue tom with a long tail

Warriors

Calmbreeze- a pale brown tabby tom

Onyx- An agile black she-cat, former loner

Fastwing- a swift gray and russet she-cat

Thrushflight- a tannish ginger she-cat

Finchfur- a bright yellow tom, former kitty-pet

Barkpelt- a cream tom with golden brown stripes

Mudtail- a dark brown tom

Bramblewhikser- a spiky furred russet, walnut brown and dark brown she-cat

Smokestorm- a white and gray tabby tom

Rusttail- Large russet tom with orange feet

Scrathfur- Large scarred, light brown tabby tom amber eyes, _Swiftstar1_

Apprentice, Rosepaw

Willowbranch- Gray tom with dark gray tabby stripes, _Silverpelt9_

Palerain- a light gray tabby tom, gentle amber eyes

Cloudwisp- White she-cat with blue gray eyes former kitty-pet, _Swiftstar1_

15

16

17

18

19

20

21

22

23

24

25

Apprentices

Rosepaw- Sleek black she-cat

2

3

Queens

Aspenpool- a white and light tan she-cat with gray tabby stripes. Kits, **Hailkit**- lithe gray tom with darker spots, **Snowkit,** small white she-kit, **Sleetkit**- pale gray tom with white lines running down his sides

2

Elders

1

2

3

4

5

**RiverClan**

Leader: Rosestar- a cream she-cat with a pinkish tinge

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Deputy: Ferntail- A pale gray she-cat with a greenish tinge _Silverpelt9_

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw

Medicine cat: Mallowspots- A greenish pale gray tom with big white spots

Apprentice, Dewpaw- pale silver tom white flecks, _Silverpelt9_

Warriors

Rippleheart- a Dark gray tabby tom

Waterear- a brindle she-cat

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Rocktail- a pale glossy furred tom

Reedface- A long furred black tom yellow eyes

Darkfur- A Glossy black she-cat

Scalepelt- a matted furred gray and silver tom

Shimmerthroat- a glossy pale tan tabby she-cat

Pikefang- Dark gray tabby tom

Lakewave- White she-cat pale orange tabby stripes

Fernclaw- Bright orange she-cat green eyes

Slimfeather- sleek long furred white tom

Featherleaf- pale golden brown she-cat with brown underbelly _Silverpelt9_

Cherryfoot- gray tabby she-cat with one cream paw _Silverpelt9_

Adderpelt- red tom with yellow eyes _Silverpelt9_

Heathernose-white she-cat with creamy orange face _Silverpelt9_

Bevertail- large white tom, brown tail amber eyes _Petalstar_

Robinbeak- a pale mocha colored tom with ginger paws and tail tip and green eyes _Petalstar_

Apprentice, Goosepaw

Greenclaw- Gray tom with green eyes _Swiftstar1_

Sweetleaf- Cream and light brown spotted she-cat _Swiftstar1_

20

21

22

23

24

25

26

27

Apprentices

Kesterlpaw- a chestnut brown tom with blue eyes, _Cinderstar377_

Silverpaw- a long furred glossy shimmery silver she-cat with brilliant blue eyes, _Silverpelt9_

Lilypaw- white she-cat with green eyes and orange and russet paws, _Silverpelt9_

Goosepaw- White tom with black fluffy tail _Silverpelt9_

Queens

Iceleaf- Brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly, gray eyes kits **Pinekit** –Dark brown tabby tom **Thisltekit**, Gray and cream tom **Dawnkit** – Dark cream she-cat white paws, _Silverpelt9_

Duckwing- a cream she-cat with gray paws, light blue eyes _Petalstar_

Elders

Purepuddle- bright white she-cat with clear green eyes

2

3

4

**WindClan**

Leader: Miststar- a pale blue she-cat with mist pale yellow eyes

Deputy: Gorsepelt- Light brown tom with white and ginger streaks, green eyes _Cinderstar377_

Medicine cat: Oakfall- Light brown tom with dark brown tabby stripes, _Swiftstar1_

Warriors

Chilltail- Gray tom white tabby stripes

Snowblossom- long furred icy blue gray she-cat

Bigmoon- Black tom Gray swirls on feet and belly

Owlsky- Reddish brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Stormypaw

Finchtalon- A bright yellow tom

Poppyfur- a crimson tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Brightpaw

Redfire- Dark russet tom

Dreamstep- a large white tom with one silver paw

Damppelt- a matted furred gray tom

Cloudstripe- a calm white tom yellow eyes

Buzzardstreak- a Gray tom with a tan streak on his back black specks

Vineleaf- a mottled brown and gray tabby she-cat

Hawkflight- large brown tom with powerful claws, a cream colored muzzle, amber eyes _Petalstar_

Nightmist- pretty dark silver she-cat, with dark brown eyes, white paws, black freckles on back _Petalstar_

15

16

17

18

19

20

21

22

23

Apprentices

Brightpaw - brown and cream tabby she-cat amber eyes and big ears,_ Petalstar_

Stormypaw-small gray she-cat vivid dark brown eyes black nose and long curly whiskers, _Petalstar_

3

Queens

1

Harefur- a long coarse furred tan she-cat mother of **Butterflykit** an orange she-kit with white splotches and **Sunkit**- yellow ginger tom, Swiftstar1

Elders

1

2

3

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Rainstar- Dark gray tom

Deputy: Runningbird- brown tabby she-cat amber eyes

Medicine cat: Sageheart: A pale gray she-cat with a tinge of pale green.

Apprentice- Daisypaw, a white and cream she-cat

Warriors

Yellowtail- a golden tom

Rockfur- A black and mud brown tom

Dirtywhisker- a small dust brown tom

Brightstream- a tall blue gray she-cat with one white streak on her back

Apprentice, Swooppaw

Amberflame- a creamy orange she-cat

Apprentice, Sootpaw

Orangesky- a bright orange tom

Apprentice, Flowerpaw

Stormfeather- a dark blue she-cat

Grasswave- a skinny pale brown tom formerly of WindClan

Featherface- a pale yellow she-cat

Jaybeak- a muscular secluded light gray tabby tom

Oakwing- a tortoiseshell she-cat dark brown paws and underbelly

Falconflight- gray, white and tan tom

Opalheart- a black she-cat with Dark brown eyes, former kitty-pet

Snowtail- white tom, amber eyes

Brushclaw- a bushy brown tom

Fishfur- a silver tom

Dotpelt- a white she-cat with black and dark brown dots

Turtlebelly- a brown tom with a yellowish underbelly

Foamfur- a gray tom with pale gray dots

Frogleap- a black and dark brown she-cat

Duckpath- a white tom with feathery whiskers

Graypelt- Dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Sunpaw

Tigerpirit- fluffy gray she-cat, with paws and one gray toe on each foot

Silvertree- a glossy long furred gray tabby tom

Pinkblossom- a creamy pinkish she-cat with a bright pink nose

Birdcall-a dark golden brown tom

Snowflower- bright white she-cat with cream tabby stripes

Apprentices:

Flowerpaw- a pale gray almost pink she-cat

Sunpaw- bright golden she-cat with brilliant ice blue eyes

Swooppaw- Dark brown tabby she-cat

Sootpaw**- **Dark ashen gray tabby tom with a black nose and curly whiskers

Queens

Littleseed- a small white she-cat mother of **Treekit** calm cocoa tom, **Barkkit** a creamy amber tom with walnut colored tabby stripes, **Rootkit** a reddish brown she-kit, **Leafkit**- a white she-kit with pale brown, pale gray and greenish specks on her back, **Twigkit**- a chestnut colored tom, **Sapkit**- a pale creamy brown she-kit

Goldlight- an orangey gold she-cat

Elders

Webfur- a long furred white and gray tabby tom with matted fur oldest tom in ShadowClan

Blackpaw- a black tom retired early due to failed hearing, and one lame leg

Hardclaw- large tabby tom

Briarstream- a Dark brown tabby she-cat one black ear, oldest cat in ShadowClan

**Chapter 5**

A pale gray she-cat settled into her nest as the night came to a close the gathering had been exciting, all the clans were prospering so well. She thought happily as StarClan came to her.

"Greetings, Lighttail." She spoke softly as a pale gold she-at walked up to her. "Please tell me there is no trouble, the clans are thriving. The Dark forest can't be coming back? Can it?" A purr erupted for the starry cat.

"No, no but I do have an omen." Her green eyes clouded over and beams of soft light shone form them.

"When the flames die down and soot covers the ground

The sun will shine through and bring hope."

Lighttail's voice was ominous.

"Beware the fight in the sky

Let the feathers fly."

Confusion spread over Sageheart's face as the words were spoken.

"The time will come when the water,

Will steal the dancing river light."

Dancing light?

"Rain and flames cancel,

Leaving the Cinders all alone."

Rainstar! That couldn't be good. And cinders, there are no cinders in the clans.

For stars to be born,

The mountain must be climbed."

Stars? Will there be a new leader?

"The shining soot may prevail,

Though the world will be different."

Sootpaw? Was he in here?

"Beware, it all starts,

When the storm breaks."

Lighttail recovered herself shook her head.

"I must go Sageheart. You mustn't tell a soul!" The gray she-cat looked helplessly as her sister faded in to the depths of the starry forest leaving her only with strange words.

_When the flames die down and soot covers the ground_

_The sun will shine through and bring hope_

_Beware the fight in the sky_

_Let the feathers fly_

_The time will come when the water_

_Will steal the dancing river light_

_Rain and flames cancel _

_Leaving cinders all alone_

_For stars to be born _

_The mountain must be climbed_

_The shining soot may prevail_

_Though the world will be different_

_Beware it all starts_

_when the storm breaks _

** And that's it. Short but the allegiances kinda took up my space. Plus I need this chapter to be short there wasn't much to put. And I know this isn't the story for a prophecy, but I love making them and I think I'm pretty good at them too, so I was bored on a school trip I took like a week ago so I started composing this. And I think it turned out ok. And it's mysterious, don't you? So I think the next week will spent on me trying to work on my other story "The Survival games" So I'm sorry I have to leave you hanging for a few days. OKay if you sent me a character and I forgot to put He/she in there please let me know. If I'm holding off on introducing your character I let you know. So review and I guess that's it.**

**Peace!**

**-Skystar**


	7. Chapter 6

**So I have amazing news. 1.) This is my most successful story! EVER! 2.) I have gotten over 550 hundred views! This is huge news in my world. I'm not a nobody anymore! All the people looking at me funny when I chose to write play scripts and stories in my free time, HA people I'm successful! Now if only I could get rid of all the idiots in my grade. Unfortunately there's a lot of them. So I'm not bullied or traditionally bullied, but I've never fit nor ever will. I've got my group of friends (+ my amazing Fanfiction friends who've supported me from the start you know who you are!) and I've got the Special club. Don't ask it's a personal thing and we don't mean special as in unique AND I LOVE YOU READERS! Okay story stuff. No ShadowClan left. Sorry, I'll let you know when the kit spots open. ThunderClan, 7 warriors, 3 kits, and 4 elders. RiverClan, 5 warriors, 2 kits, (for a cat named Duckwing.). WindClan 3 warriors, 1 kit, and 2 elders. That's it. And I hate to say it I feel it's needed. YOU CAN ONLY SUBMIT A CAT IF YOU GIVEN ME 4 CATS OR LESS! Sorry for yelling. Anyways I have a question. Which story would you rather I write after this one? **

"**The next Generation"**

"**When the world turned Indigo*"**

"**The tribe of many Blooms"**

"**One step at a time"**

**A story involving a clan Called WaterClan. (I don't have a title) **

"**A heart of stone" and that's all I got. Sorry it's not a poll but Survival games will be up my poll space for a while. Thanks! And the star means it's currently my favorite story so if I don't get over 5 votes it's what I'm writing.**

**Thanks for reviewing: Cinderstar377, Catlover99, Perfectclaw, Story telling-talent fairy, xXCherrydawnXx, Silverpelt9**

**I don't own warriors**

**Chapter 6**

Warmth coursed through Sootpaw as he curled up close next to Sunpaw. Leaf- bare winds whipped through the apprentice den. Dawn light streamed in but neither cat cared. They had outgrown their days of rising at dawn and this was one of the few days they were allowed to sleep in for a little while. Comfort surrounded the small gray tabby, he let out a small purr in his sleep. Comfort didn't last for long. A shriek split through the air. Goldlight was kitting. Her screamed became muffled as Sageheart shoved a stick towards her and the queen bit down hard. Duckpath was on his feet pacing as he worried about his mate. A long agonizing time before the shrieking stopped. Duckpath darted into the nursery even though Daisypaw nodded her head no. Soon worry was replaced with happiness as purred echoed through out ShadowClan camp.

"Let's go hunt," Sunpaw murmured, "I think the happy couple needs to be alone for awhile."

**************************S*************************************

One bob, two bobs of gold. THREE! When Sunpaw nodded for a third time the two of them pounced on a particularly fat rabbit nibbling on seeds from a pine cone. **(Yes pine cones have seeds!) **The final blow was delivered and the rabbit lay dead at their paws. Leaf- fall had harsher than usual and the rabbit had been their only catch all day.

"Let's head back, I think that's going to be it for the day." Sunpaw said mournfully as she stared at the creature at her feet.

"Goldlight will like it." Sootpaw whispered as he picked it up. They padded through the vivid dark green pine forest. Soon the brambles came into sight and they squeezed into the small gap and turned straight towards the nursery not thinking twice. Inside was Littleseed, Goldlight, and Duckpath cooing over two little bundles of joy. One was a orangeish ginger. The other was white, mostly along with splotches of ginger, mud brown and black. Goldlight looked up passion shone in her eyes.

"For me? How sweet. Come to meet the kits?" She gently nudged the orange one whose name was Gingerkit, and the white kit was Spottedkit.

"Lovely." Sunpaw murmured. As big blue eyes stared at the newborns.

"We'll leave you alone now." An embarrassed gray tom said as he backed out of the nursery.

"Oh alright, Thank you for the rabbit!" Goldlight called. Once they were out of the ear shot Sunpaw exclaimed.

"They were so CUTE!" Especially the little ginger one!"

"Did someone say cute?" Rootkit called as she walked up the rest of her siblings trailed her.

"As cute as you are I'm not talking about you." Sunpaw retorted. As she and Swooppaw ( who had just walked in) settled down with a mouse between them.

"Oh, Goldlight's kits? I like the whiteish one better." Sapkit put in. Sunpaw nodded as she and her sister demolished the mouse and began sharing tongues. Sootpaw felt really awkward just standing there. After many moments of just standing there. Rainstar's yowl echoed in the pines.

"Let all cats old enough to train in the shadows gather beneath telling pine for a Clan meeting!" Cats gathered in the large camp through the nursery stayed full.

"Flowerpaw! Please step forward. Orangesky? Are you happy with Flowerpaw's training?"

The big orange tom looked fondly at the young cat.

"I am."

"Then the time has come. I Rainstar, leader of ShadowClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in turn. Flowerpaw! Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan even at the cast of your life?"

"I do!" Flowerpaw said trying to keep a straight face.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Flowerpaw from this moment on you will be known as Flowernose! StarClan honors your Spirit and forethought and we welcome you as a full member of ShadowClan!" And went on and on went the chanting for Flowernose was much loved cat. Dusk set in and the apprentices headed to their den and Flowernose began to guard. Sootpaw curled back up in the warmth that Sunpaw's fur brought him.

****************************************K*****************************

"Sootpaw?" Was that rabbit talking to him? "Soot, Sootpaw?"

"Shush rabbit let me catch you I'm sleeping." The gray tabby groaned. Sleeping! That was why the rabbit was talking!

"Well then!" Gray eyes fluttered open and he found himself nose to nose with ice blue and dim gold in the dark.

"SUNPAW!"

"Shush! Cats are sleeping!" She whispered. Sarcasms dripped in the sleepy apprentice's voice.

"NO, next you'll tell me that the lake is full of water!"

"Yeah, yeah I know the world will end, and RiverClan will hate fish yadda yadda yadda I believe we've been through this. Back to my problem. I can't sleep and Flowernose won't let me go out alone, come with me?"

"She can't talk. How did you get this?"

"You ignore her she pounces, plus I ask a lot of yes and no questions. So if you won't come you have to help me to get swallow these poppy seeds." Sootpaw could barely make out the shapes of tiny round dots blending into Sunpaw's pad.

"Fine I'm coming!" He grumbled. Swooppaw began to stir.

"Sunpaw…?"

"Run!" Sunpaw urgently whispered. And fully awake her best friend rushed after her. Panting a sly smile spread over Sunpaw's face.

"Well your up. Let's go" With a skip in her step she bounced happily past Flowernose who just rolled her green eyes.

"Help me." Sootpaw murmured as he pasted his clan mate a little less enthusiastically. The pinkish gray she-cat just shrugged her shoulders and resumed focusing on nothing in particular in the forest. They trotted quite quickly towards the lake.

"See it is full of water!"

"Check, next on the list fire is hot."

"Lighten up, it' pretty, don't you think?" He gazed for a moment the moon was a thin crescent making hardly any light compared to what her had seen on the night on the gathering. It shone on blue black water, giving off a faint sweet light reflection. It was. Pretty.

"Yeah I guess." With a smile Sunpaw leaned on Sootpaw's shoulder for a while. They just sat there. For some reason Sootpaw didn't object, maybe it was tiredness, or just the fact of he didn't have time to spend with his best friend any more, but He didn't object. They sat on the crisp leaf-fall night enjoying the moon and chilling winds that signaled Leaf-bare on it's way.

"Hey look!" Sunpaw bolted up, staring across the lake on the far side of RiverClan territory. There was a faint silhouette small but cat shaped. "A RiverClan cat!"

"How do you know?"

"Well, they're in RiverClan territory. It's big give away. HELLO!" Sootpaw slapped a sleek over Sunpaw's mouth as she tried to call to the cat. Too late.

"Hello?" The voice was of a tom's.

"HI! I'M AT THE EGDE! I CAN'T COME ANY CLOSER! YOU COME!"

"What are you doing?" Sootpaw hissed at his friend.

"Making friends!" She replied all to full of energy.

"What if it's some creepy stalkerish cat?"

"Then I'll make friends. That's what you do in life Sootpaw. OVER HERE!" The figure came closer. Defeated, the little gray tabby closed his eyes and braced for impact. Instead an apprentice sized tom padded up. Yellow eyes glowed in the dark and pale moonlight revealed gray with patches.

"Hi, I'm Ashpaw!" Shocked the ShadowClan apprentice spoke slowly.

"So- Sootpaw. And that's Sunpaw."

"HI!" She bobbed her golden head. She was really going to try and "make friends".

"Sootpaw? That sounds familiar. Are you two the cats Kestrelpaw met? He's my brother." Some thing stirred in Sootpaw's heart as he thought about the sparky RiverClan apprentice.

"How's Lilypaw?" Sunpaw asked. She seemed to gleam with happiness on this cool night.

"Lilyfeather now."

"Cool!" It shot out his mouth before he knew what he was saying. Was he warming up to this cat from another Clan? _I guess friends are allowed_. He thought cautiously.

"So, whose your mentor?" Sunpaw asked.

"Waveleap." he replied after a pause him mentioned. "White, she-cat she has like, sandy colored feet? "Yellowy sandy?" Sootpaw tried to picture the she-cat, he tried and tried and failed.

"I don't think I saw her." Sootpaw bashfully admitted.

"Nah its ok don't feel bad!" Ashpaw said, "She spent the whole time talking to ThunderClan cats and getting advice on how to be a good mentor." Smiles were exchanged and out of the bushes charged Swooppaw and Tigerspirit and Snowflower.

"Sunpaw! Sootpaw!" Swoopaw panted as she skidded to stop, cold water lapping at her paws. "Oh cold!" She jumped into the air away from the inky lake.

"Why are you out here?" Tigerspirit growled when she noticed Ashpaw standing behind them.

"I Couldn't sleep so I woke up Sootpaw and went for a walk. We met Ashpaw at the egde of the border, we wandered and that was where we ended up. We didn't plan to meet him. Why are you here?" As usual Sunpaw Had all the words so Sootpaw could take his well earned position in the shadows. Swooppaw answered.

"Well I noticed you 2 weren't in your nests so I woke Snowflower and Tigerspirit woke up too and Flowerpaw couldn't talk and so we tracked you." Snowflower opened her mouth and Sootpaw knew a scolding was coming on. Quietly he slunk out of sight and dashed for camp. He ran in and rushed behind Featherface who had just moved into the nursery a few days ago.

"Help." He whispered trying not to awaken Goldlight or her kits. Spottedkit stirred.

"In trouble again are we?" Featherface was always very understanding.

"No, Swooppaw thought we were missing when Sunpaw couldn't sleep and we went for a walk. We met a nice RiverClan apprentice at the border on accident. And I could tell Snowflower was going to scold us about leaving with out anyone knowing, but Flowernose knew we left. She just didn't know where." Featherface chuckled,

"I think that is the most I have every heard you say little one." Sootpaw cracked a grin.

"Thank you now hide me for a little while? Please!" She nodded happily and Sootpaw curled back up asleep again. He would need energy for tomorrow's scolding.

**That actually happened to me. My best friend, you would know her as fictionbunny, took my planner and wrote my name and phone number in it and erased my number so no strange person would pick it and call my house. (I don't have a cell phone) but I left hers in there. Which she happened to write under "important numbers" so I was talking to her I said "_you know so no person picks it up and calls my house. They won't have my number but they have yours. What would you do if someone called you?"_ She just looked at me and "I'll make friends." _"What if it's some creepy stalker person?"_ "Then I'll make friends. That's what you do in life _." _"Even with a stalker trying to hurt your best friend?"_ "Yes, I'll make friends." So I was inspired by that. And sorry of bad grammar there but it's an author's note and I didn't feel like using the enter key. BYE!**

**-Skystar**


	8. Chapter 7

**OMG I LOVE YOU READERS! I have had over 850 VIEWS! This is major! OMG I GOING TO DO THE HAPPY DANCE AROUND MY COMPUTER ROOM NOW! *Jazzy elevator music plays in the background as Skystar joyfully jump around her computer room obsessing about how amazing this is.* Alright I'm back so I think I'm ready to talk with an inside voice now. And two no I did not stop this story just my busy life got in the way and I started a couple new stories so… Okay guys I love ya, but review PLEASE! and if actually raead this please put *polka dotted puppy* some where in the review. Thanks, Here's the story.**

**Thank you for reviewing: Ivyleaf25, xXCherrydawnXx, Swiftstar1, Silverpelt9, Fawndapple1359(who thankfully reviewed because I like. Asked. Her to. ) Silverwind1313**

**I don't own warriors.**

**Chapter 7**

Sootpaw awoke the next morning tired and discombobulated. He expected to see sun and Sunpaw, instead he got Featherface and newborn kits. He tried to recall last night's events. He got, sun, flowers, ashes? Then anger tigers and snow swooping down at him? Then slowly pictures became words and words had meaning and he remembered what happened last night. Sunpaw and him had gone on a walk. Flowernose was silent and guarding. They met Ashpaw a nice RiverClan cat and then Flowernose couldn't talk so she worried Swooppaw who in turn got Snowflower and Tigerspirit and Sootpaw had to be ready for a nice scolding this morning. Fun. He stretched trying not awaken Featherface or Goldlight and her kits and crept outside. It was a little past dawn so he hadn't missed any training time. And Graypelt was busily arguing with Sunpaw, sage heart and daisypaw were sorting herbs in the fesh morning air and Dirtywhisker and Opalheart were talking lightly as they guarded the entrance. Unfortunately Snowflower was up too. Sootpaw had looked forward to a little peace and quiet before he was grounded for life.

"Morning Sootpaw." She said calmly through Sootpaw could see the anger building behind his adoptive mother's eyes.

"Good morning Snowflower." He dipped his head in respect hoping that would earn him a few points, it didn't work.

"Would you come hunting with me Sootpaw? Amberflame already agreed to it." Cold dread filled his stomach as He realized he had no excuse if his mentor had approved it. He was in trouble and there were no tricks to pull out of Sunpaw's famous bag of excuses.

"Yes, ma'am" He mumbled and shot Sunpaw a helpless look as the white she-cat herded him out of camp.

The conversation started out light and pleasant. But not truly pleasant, like when you're pulling a trick and you are using all you're force not give yourself away and it almost hurts you're straining yourself not do it then you do anyways. You could see Snowflower's pent up rage.

"So, how has training been going?"

"Good we started more advanced hunting techniques."

"Good, good, I remember when Amberflame was just a little kit, I was only a young warrior then, but she was always so good at explaining things. You're lucky to have her." The gray tabby just nodded and listened to his foster mother ramble. "You have a good head to. Smart, so may I ask what you were doing at the border last night?" Sootpaw knew this was coming he pounced a frail mouse. The soft snap of bones was audible in their silence. "Sootpaw answer the question, don't use a mouthful of mouse as an excuse." He sighed.

"Last night.**"** He searched for the right words. **"**Last night, Sunpaw was having, have ing difficulty sleeping and she asked Flowernose if she could go on a walk in the woods. But Flowernose told her no. Well not like told her, but made it clear with out talking, and she pounced on Sunpaw when she didn't listen and after Sunpaw asked a lot of Yes and No questions she finally found out she would be able to get her walk if she took a friend with her.**"** Sootpaw stared at the lean she-cat walking with him with big gray eyes and she just nodded. **"**Well Sunpaw woke me up and I didn't want to wake up and I was dreaming and I thought she was a rabbit and so my dream was a rabbit talking with her voice then she finally brought me into this world, I mean I wasn't dead but I was in dreamy world and I was asleep and I woke up and I wouldn't go then Swooppaw started to wake and Swooppaw is cranky when she wakes up with out sleep so we ran and I was awake and and." He took a moment to breathe. "And then we walked out of camp and Flowernose didn't do anything when we went out, and She was just staring into the forest I don't know what she was staring at she was just looking at something, then We wandered and talked and wandered and mostly she did the talking because I was half asleep, so she talked I listened I have no clue what she talked about I think she just rambled kinda like I'm doing now, but rambled on and on then we found the lake and she called me a smart alect and told me the lake is full of water and we sat looking at the pretty water, and the claw moon on blueish black water and we sat in the quiet dark and then Sunpaw saw someone and she called him over and I thought it was some stalker and we should be scared but she kept calling and said, 'I'll make friends' I told her he was going to hurt us what would we do then, then she said, ' I'll make friends that's what you do in life Sootpaw' So I admitted defeat and crouched over and waited for the creepy cat to cat to come and kill us and then, and then It was Ashpaw that nice RiverClan apprentice and he didn't kill us well obviously I guess because I'm still here but we talked and her was nice and, we talked for a long while and my RiverCLan friend Lilypaw is Lilyfeather now then we talked and the bushes rustled and Swooppaw hurdled out then Tigerspirit and you came but Swooppaw yelled at us before you came and I didn't want to get yelled at again so I ran into the camp and hid with Featherface because she's just nice like that and she listened and laughed but I don't know why because It wasn't very funny and it was scary for me but I stayed with her, and and I fell asleep and I had hoped to find a swallow and catch to get you in a good mood before we talked but then you were awake so I was out of luck and we came in the forest I was talking, rambling and now we're here.**"** Sootpaw inhaled deeply as he rarely breathed during his speech. He looked up at Snowflower innocently. She just looked at him quizzically.

"Well that was quite the night you had."

**Ok if you paid attention, you'll notice that I bolded the quotes during Sootpaw's speech, Well it's because I wanted you to notice how much he spoke, because well I imagined him saying that nearly all in one breath. So yeah. Sorry it's short but I just wanted to get this out. So it's out now, and here's the update character wise. **

**Thunder: 5 warriors, 4 elders**

**River: 3 warriors, 2 to 4 kits (for cat named Duckwing)**

**Wind: 3 warriors 3 kits (for cat named Whiskertail) 1 elder**

**Shadow: 1 kit (for cat named Featherface)**

**And that's it, that list has shrunken hasn't it? So review and if this is a completed story sometime in the future please review anyways I check everysingle day for reviews, that won't change just because this story is done being updated. Reviews make my day. **

**Be a dreamer!**

**-Sky**


	9. Chapter 8

**VIEWERS**** WE DID IT! OVER 1,000 VIEWS! I love you guys to pieces, and you must understand that writing truly is my life, so if you are reading this thank you so much for supporting me. So I don't know if you're interested anymore but there are still a few cats available to be mentioned in the story.**

**River:2 warriors, that's it**

**Thunder:2 warriors4elders **

**Wind:2warriors3kits(for cat named Whiskertail)1elder**

**And second THANK YOU GUEST FOR THE AMAZING NAME OF BLIZZARDFROST! And if you actually read the author's note please add turkeydragon into your review please! so with that into The story!**

**Thank you for reviewing: Story telling-talent fairy, Starfrost999, Ambershine200, Swiftstar1, Guest, Silverpelt9, Silverwind1313,loinng **

**I don't own warriors.**

**Chapter 8**

Sootpaw stalked a toad carefully through the woods. It had been a moon since his outing with Sunpaw. Featherface had given birth to three healthy kits and Rootkit and her siblings were all paws. And Sunpaw was still unhappy with her mentor, Sootpaw was worried about her. A small squish came from the toad as the gray tom's claws sunk into the creature. Sootpaw grimaced at the gooey texture, he had to admit, he didn't care for frogs and toads. ShadowClan only ate them because in the old forest they weren't infected with carrion disease. Now all the other Clans thought frogs were a common food for them. Really frogs? Yuck. Gingerly Sootpaw placed the slimy creature at the base of a old solid maple and scrapped a small amount of dirt over it. He began to wander to border. The scent of rabbit blood began to waft through the air. Rabbit? Those were rare in the pine forest. ThunderClan usually caught all rabbits that drifted in from the moor. and Of course ShadowClan couldn't do anything about it. He padded toward the luscious scent. A sharp cry cut through the calm afternoon. Picking up the pace, Sootpaw ignored the tempting scent that coiled through out the forest. The cry came again, it was sharp, yet sweet and young. faster, harder, the cry came again, Sootpaw pushed himself to the fastest he could run. it was obviously a kit Sootpaw realized, He remembered the legend of how ShadowClan left a poor ThunderClan kit called Berrykit when he needed help. Sootpaw wasn't going to be that cat. ThunderClan had scorned them forever after that, maybe now that weak clan would realize ShadowClan was not as heartless as they thought. The thunderClan border came into view and the source of the sound was no where in sight. A call came again this time weaker, Sootpaw ran along the border cursing under his breath that the Clan full of supposed heroes wouldn't either a) hear the cry for help or b)help the poor creature. a light scent of fox slowly began to mingle with the trail of the cat, who was definitely a kit Sootpaw judged. Adrenaline began to flow to his paws taking him away at an ever faster pace than before. he let a sigh of relief, or maybe it was just panting from the run, but thick scent of fox began to fade away. He skidded to a halt, there in front of him was a young kit, maybe a moon old or twomewling for help. it was a bit like patchwork, basically black but it had a white chest, and muzzle, and under belly, and front toes and hind legs. the gray 'paw couldn't smell any blood but he could sense the poor soul was weak. Sootpaw lightly grasped it's scruff in his teeth and walked back to camp. He passed his frog, he wasn't sure but he tested anyways. Sootpaw placed the kit in front of the fresh-kill and let it eat. The black and white kit took a bite, chewed, chewed, and chewed, then spit the bite out. The older tom stifled laughter.

"Alright then mouse when we get back to camp." He murmured re-picking up the kit and continueing back to his home. a small piped up.

"I can walk you know!" Sootpaw again poorly stifled laughter and set the she-kit down. "thank you!" He began to walk again, the young kit following. "What's your name?" her voice was high and sweet, it sounded a bit like Sunpaw a few moons ago.

"Sootpaw." the tabby replied simply. Her little black nose crinkled.

"That's a funny name," she giggled. there was a moment of silence. "Aren't ya gonna ask my name?"

"I supoosed I should ask shouldn't I? Well what's your name little one?" She gave a dramatic sigh,

"I'm not little! I'm two and a half moons! And my name is Stormy!"

"Well hello Stormy, why were you there?"

"I don't really know. I was napping and all the sudden I was there all alone. And I thought I smelled a fox, so I ran then I got tired so I curled up right there and hoped I would be able to find mommy." _So even she doesn't know where she's from. Could she be a ThunderClan kit?_ Sootpaw thought. "Where are we going?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?"

"Yes I do, now answer to the question!"

"ShadowClan."

"Shadow what?"

"Clan. ShadowClan."

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"The Shadow place."  
"Shadow_Clan_, it's where I live."

"You live in shadows?" the tabby chuckled.

"No, it's just the name of my Clan. We're better in Darkness than other Clans but we don't live in shadows."

"Oh. OK, why are you taking me there? why is it called a Clan? Whats your favorite food? What are your parents names? Are there other Clans? How many? Are they far away? Do you like squirrel? I like squirrel. What's soot? why are you named after it? Why is your name Sootpaw not just soot? Why-"

"Were here!" Sootpaw announced before his head exploded.

"Oh. alright. Will you answer my questions?" Sootpaw looked straight into her blue eyes.

"No." And they strode in. Sootpaw walked over to Goldlight and whispered to her to keep an eye Stormy, while he spoke to Rainstar. Goldlight smiled happily and beckoned Stormy over to the apprentice's relief. Slipping away, Sootpaw walked over to the leader's den hoping R ainstar would be there. To the gray tom's relief, his leader was in there talking lightly with his deputy.

"Alright Runningbird, if you think it's necessary I will call it to the Clan's- oh Sootpaw! Please come in." Sootpaw smiled and dipped his head respectfully.

"Rainstar, I found kit. She calls herself Stormy and she isn't very old, about a moon older than Spottedkit and Gingerkit I found her on the ThunderClan border. She's hungry and think she might have a few minor cuts. She's been abandoned it sounds like her mother left her yesterday. what ever happened we can't just ignore her i brought her to camp, and Goldlight is watching her right now, an please let her stay!" Passion crept into Sootpaw's voice, and gazed into Runningbird's and Rainstar's eyes. The deputy spoke up after a moment,

"I don't see any reason why not, if she doesn't seem to know much, then she can easily be raised as a loyal ShadowClan warrior. Rainstar?" The tabby's gaze shifted to her leader who replied simply.

"I can't think of a reason why not. Goldlight if she is willing watch "Stormy"and get the kitten some prey. She's old enough for real food to be introduced. If she won't eat, ask if any of the queens are willing to spare a bit of milk. Just until she's weened." Sootpaw nodded and slipped out of the den. He padded over to to the fresh kill pile, selecting a small plump pine vole. _  
_

"Stormy!" He called, speaking the best he could with teeth full of fur. The skinny black she-cat hurdled from the nursery.

"Hi Sootpaw!" She looked what hung from his jaws and giant smile lit up her face. "FOOD!" She began to jump and nipped at the small hanging limbs of the vole.

"Is there something you say first?" the apprentice chuckled.

"Peas!"

"Close enough." He tossed the prey in front of her and laughed as he watched Stormy tuck in.

"Tnk oo!" (Thank you) she murmured after taking a large bite.

"So, Stormy, would you like to stay here? And live in ShadowClan?" The young she-kit stopped mid-bite.

"YES! yes, yes, yes,YES! Can I stay Sootpaw? Can I? Can I, can I, can I?" Sootpaw nodded.

"Yeah! I want to stay!"

"Ok that's great. But you need to understand that you'll need to change your name so you fit in is that ok?"

"OK!" Sootpaw nodded again and Stormy ran off to play with her new friends. Sunpaw walked into camp and Sootpaw ran to tell her the news.

**OMG I finished! SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO Sorry for not updating but I really was having a hard tie thinking if things to write + I have school nd other stories so things got busy really fast. I will try to update faster. I am currently conducting a poll, and so if you love this story please put *write the story* in you review, guest or not. **

**-dream big love y'all!**

**-Skystar **


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm supposed to not be updating this (due to my current busy schedule and I am supposed to be doing homework right now) but I feel like I have to because YOU PEOPLE ARE AMAZING! I got a ton of reviews! And guests thank you for speaking out! And because I can't really PM you my reply, I'll do it right now.**

**Guest: thank you for seeing the typo I will try to better go over my work in future chapters.**

**Albinoduckling: thank for not only one but TWO reviews! And thank for your kind words about the characters. And saying you wanted me to update.**

**Chihuahuaspirit: and as for you thank you so much for your enthusiasm! Did you copy and paste over and over and over and over again? Or are you just really persistent? **

**And as for the cats I had waiting I will just make them up because I think people have given up on the elders… Unless Silver you're out there somewhere? *Sigh* oh well I'll just PM you! :D ok long authors now is over and I give you…CHAPTER *what is this nine?* NINE! **

**Thank you for reviewing: Story telling-talent fairy, Lovepaw, Guest, Albinoduckling, Chihuahuaspirit**

**I don't own warriors**

**Chapter 9**

Another Gathering! It was on Sootpaw's mind as he pushed through the pines. Sunpaw close behind him. A small shrike fluttered from branch to branch as, unaware of the danger below. It was a small white tarnished with a gray-blue, ruffling its wings, singing a happy song.  
"NO, NO, NO!" Graypelt pulled out of the bushes, "Sunpaw you are doing the crouch all wrong! You keep you legs slightly lower than in a mouse crouch that way you a can leap higher when you are right under the bird! And stop making so much noise!"

"Sorry, I learned from you." Sunpaw replied glaring at her mentor as the little bird flew off.

"If you had done the crouch the right way, you would have already caught the little beast. Learn it the right way and you will get the bird!" Sootpaw found this to an excellent time to sneak off. "Not so fast! I'm the one watching you so that means no slipping away to go talk to your friends by the lake!" Sunpaw's mentor had not forgotten the apprentices midnight meeting as easily as the rest of the Clan. '_Graypelt in knowledgeable, not necessarily nice'_ The ash gray apprentice thought as he walked back next to his friend. He looked up at the sky for an excuse.

"Um… Graypelt if you wouldn't mind, Sunpaw and I have to go prep Stormy for later today." It wasn't total lie. They did have to go.

"Prep her for what she' becoming a freaking kit! What does she need to know?" Sunpaw was going to explode soon, and she was really to scram

"Graypelt please! We have to go, we promised Rainstar!" that on the other hand was a total lie. The senior warrior's face changed it softened and he mewed quietly,

"Alright, go."

With out missing a beat the two scrambled away stopping only to each pick up a mouse they caught earlier. Sunpaw let out a deep breath and laid her head on Sootpaw as they walked.

"Sootpaw, thank you so much for that quick thinking! I couldn't one more moment with that bossy fur ball!"

"Sunpaw you're talking about your mentor!" She looked him straight in the eye.

"Fully aware, and your point is?" the gray tabby just shook his head, he didn't know much, but he was pretty sure mentors and apprentices were supposed to get along. Camp came into view and the two plopped their fresh-kill onto the pile and strutted over to the nursery.  
"Stormy!" Sootpaw called. The little black and white she-kit bolted out of the nursery and straight into Sunpaw.

"oof." She murmured getting up and shaking herself off. The golden apprentice burst out laughing, "It's not funny Sunpaw!" Stormy complained sending a sharp glance at Sootpaw who had begun to laugh too. The tom held his laughter in, poorly.

"Ok, Stormy were here to teach you about Clan life, so you know what to expect when well anything happens. Stormy nodded.

"First the warrior code." Sunpaw started, "we can't tell you all the rules word for word but, here is the basics, first you have to defend your Clan with your life, you can friends in other Clans," she shot a look at Graypelt who just walked in, " You can have friends but no matter what you loyalty lies with the Clan first. Always." Sootpaw piped up next,

"You can't hunt or trespass in another Clan's territory."

"The elders, queens and kits always eat before the apprentices and warriors. And as an apprentice you have to permission tom eat if you haven't hunted for the elders yet. But if you're sick then you can eat with the elders and kits and queens.

"Prey is given only to eat; we should be thanking StarClan for it not playing with it."

"You have to be six moons to be an apprentice." Stormy frowned as Sunpaw stated that rule.

"For on night after receiving your warrior name you have to stay up all night on a vigil, and you can't talk 'till dawn."

"A warrior can't be picked for deputy unless he-"

"Or she!"

"Yes he or she has trained atleast one apprentice."

"The deputy becomes leader if the current leader dies, retires or is-"

"Exiled!"

"Let me finish Sootpaw!"

"Sorry. And after the death or retirement or a deputy, the leader has to pick a new one by moonhigh."

"Gatherings are held on full moons and it's a universal truce where no is allowed to fight. There's one tonight!"

"Boundaries have to be checked everyday. You are required to challenge any cats that come across the borders."

"Never neglect a kit if they are in pain even if they are from another Clan."

"Or loner?" Stormy asked smiling, Sunpaw smiled back.

"Or loner. One time there was a kit that was in ThunderClan, but he got hurt and a few ShadowClan cats ignored him, and ThunderClan will never forgive us for the mistakes of our ancestors." Sunpaw shook her head, and Sootpaw picked up where the other apprentice left off.

"The word of the Clan leader is law." Sunpaw stated the next rule.

"You don't kill to win a battle, unless it's self defense, or the cat doesn't follow Clan rules."

"Now that you are a Clan cat you can not become kitty-pet." Stormy gazed at Sunpaw as she stated the last code of the Warrior Code. The it nodded and Rainstar's yowl rang into the hollow.

"Let all cats old enough to train in the shadows gather beneath the Pine Stump for a Clan meeting." Sootpaw nudged Stormy closer to tall pine stump. "I believe it is time to ad a member to our Clan. Stormy came to us three sunhighs ago, and she has decided to stay with us. Stormy is your wih to stay with us as a member of ShadowClan for the rest of your life?"

"Yes!" The she-kit squeaked. somewhere in the crowd the gray tabby apprentice heard the rumble of laughter.

"well then stormy, your name is now Stormkit. We welcome you as a member of ShadowClan." Rainstar leaped down for the pine tree, and touched noses with the stunned little kit. Stormkit was now officially accepted.

**Hope you liked the chapter! Please review! PLease, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review! Love you readers!**

**May luck find you and yours, and remember that bad times are just times that are bad.**

**-Skystar:D**


	11. Chapter 10, character update

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Shellstar- a Calico she-cat with yellow eyes

Deputy: Hazelleap- White she-cat with cream patches, warm hazel eyes, Silverpelt9

Medicine Cat: Oakshade- A wise pale brown tom, with darker ears and amber eyes, Petalstar

Apprentice, Wavetail- A long furred blue tom with a long tail

Warriors:

Calmbreeze- a pale brown tabby tom

Onyx- An agile black she-cat, former loner

Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Fastwing- a swift gray and russet she-cat

Thrushflight- a tannish ginger she-cat

Finchfur- a bright yellow tom, former kitty-pet

Barkpelt- a cream tom with golden brown stripes

Mudtail- a dark brown tom

Bramblewhikser- a spiky furred russet, walnut brown and dark brown she-cat

Smokestorm- a white and gray tabby tom

Rusttail- Large russet tom with orange feet

Scratchfur- Large scarred, light brown tabby tom amber eyes, Swiftstar1

Apprentice, Rosepaw

Willowbranch- Gray tom with dark gray tabby stripes Sliverpelt9

Palerain- a light gray tabby tom, gentle amber eyes

Cloudwisp- white she-cat blue gray eyes, former Kitty-pet, Swiftstar1

Yellowwind- A large pale golden tom. Long hooked teeth SIlverpelt9

Grassleap- Light tan tabby tom., pale green eyes Silverpelt9

Moonfern- Silver tabby she-cat, Swiftstar1

Scarletrain- Crimson she-cat with odd gray eyes, swiftstar1

Apprentice, Mintpaw

Lavenderbreeze- blueish gray she-cat, with strange violet eyes, lloinng

Silverfur- Dark gray tom with blue eyes, lloinng

Nightblaze- tabby tom with black eyes, lloinng

24

25

Apprentices:

Rosepaw - Sleek black she-cat

Shrewpaw - Short furred dark brown tom Sliverpelt9

Mintpaw -Sleek silver she-cat blueish green tinge silverpelt9

Queens:

Aspenpool- a white and light tan she-cat with gray tabby stripes. Kits, **Hailkit**- lithe gray tom with darker spots, **Snowkit**, small white she-cat, **Sleetkit**- pale gray tom with white lines running down his sides

Juniperfrost - Black she cat with white under belly and ears, and tail tip Dark blue eyes. Silverpelt9 **Perfectki**t- Dark brown with lighter streaks of brown on fur, eyes are dark, dark blue, Perfectclaw (currently "dawnish sister of Lilystar")

Redfoot- Bright crimson she-cat with white paws Silverpelt9 **Pondkit**- grayish-blue fur with dark, dark, dark green eyes, Perfectclaw (currently "Dawnish sister of Lilystar")

Elders:

Spotear- Gray and brown blind tom Swiftstar1

2

3

4

5

**RiverClan**

Leader: Rosestar- a cream she-cat with a pinkish tinge

Deputy: Ferntail- A pale gray she-cat with a greenish tinge, Silverpelt9

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw

Medicine cat: Mallowspots- A greenish pale gray tom with big white spots

Apprentice, Dewpaw- pale silver tom white flecks silverpelt9

Warriors:

Rippleheart- a Dark gray tabby tom

Waterear- a brindle she-cat

Rocktail- a pale glossy furred tom

Reedface- A long furred black tom yellow eyes

Darkfur- A Glossy black she-cat

Scalepelt- a matted furred gray and silver tom

Shimmerthroat- a glossy pale tan tabby she-cat

Pikefang- Dark gray tabby tom

Lakewave- White she-cat pale orange tabby stripes

Fernclaw- Bright orange she-cat green eyes

Slimfeather- sleek long furred white tom

Featherleaf- pale golden brown she-cat with brown underbelly, Silverpelt9

Cherryfoot- gray tabby she-cat with one cream paw,Silverpelt9

Adderpelt- red tom with yellow eyes, Silverpelt9

Heathernose-white she-cat with creamy orange face, Silverpelt9

Bevertail- large white tom, brown tail amber eyes Petalstar

Robinbeak- a pale mocha colored tom with ginger paws and tail tip and green eyes Petalstar

Apprentice, Goosepaw

Splashtail- Misty gray with tom a sleek tail that looks like its always wet, Silverpelt9

Whitefrost- blinding white she-cat gray eyes, Silver

Waveleap- White she-cat with sandy yellow feet, blue eyes, Silver

Apprentice, Ashpaw

Yarrowbreath- Ginger brown tom with long hooked claws, Silver

Sandleap- Pale ginger tabby she-cat, Silver

Lilyfeather- white she-cat with green eyes and orange and russet paws, Silverpelt9

Silverleaf- Small silver she cat with faint tabby marks. Emerald eyes, Silverwind1313

Smokeleaf- Smokey grey she cat with leaf green eyes, SIlverwind1313

Icesparkle- white she-cat with sparkling bright clear sky blue eyes, Fawndapple1359

Blizzardfrost- Thick furred Dark brown tom with blue eyes and white streaks. Guest

Silverpelt- a long furred glossy shimmery silver she-cat with brilliant blue eyes, Silverpelt9

27

28

Apprentices:

Kesterlpaw- a chestnut brown tom with blue eyes, Cinderstar377

Goosepaw- White tom with black fluffy tail, Silverpelt9

Ashpaw- Gray tom with white patches and yellow eyes

Queens:

Iceleaf- Brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly, gray eyes kits **Pinekit** –Dark brown tabby tom **Thisltekit**, Gray and cream tom **Dawnkit **– Dark cream she-cat white paws, Silverpelt9

Duckwing- a cream she-cat with gray paws, light blue eyes Petalstar

Cherrydawn- A ginger she-cat with white paws and tail tip green eyes, kits **Russetkit**-Bright red she-kit with yellow eyes, xXCherrydawnXx

Elders:

Purepuddle- bright white she-cat with clear green eyes

Gorgetail- black tom with mud brown brindle stripes Silver

Fernwave- Light gray she-cat with horizontal pale mocha stripes running across her back. Silver

Diveheart- dark silver tom, amber eyes, Silver

**WindClan**

Leader: Miststar- a pale blue she-cat with mist pale yellow eyes

Deputy: Gorsepelt- Light brown tom with white and ginger streaks, green eyes Cinderstar377

Medicine cat: Oakfall- Light brown tom with dark brown tabby stripes, Switfstar1

Warriors:

Chilltail- Gray tom white tabby stripes

Snowblossom- long furred icy blue gray she-cat

Bigmoon- Black tom Gray swirls on feet and belly

Owlsky- Reddish brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Stormypaw

Finchtalon- A bright yellow tom

Poppyfur- a crimson tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Brightpaw

Redfire- Dark russet tom

Dreamstep- a Large white tom with one silver paw

Damppelt- a matted furred gray tom

Cloudstripe- a calm white tom yellow eyes

Buzzardstreak- a Gray tom with a tan streak on his back black specks

Vineleaf- a mottled brown and gray tabby she-cat

Hawkflight- large brown tom with powerful claws, a cream colored muzzle, amber eyes Petalstar

Nightmist- pretty dark silver she-cat, with dark brown eyes, white paws, black freckles on back Petalstar

Tangleclaw- Black long furred tom with amber eyes, swiftstar1

Eaglespeed- Tan tom with black freckles on back dark brown ears. Silver

Cloverheart- White she-cat orange patches. Silver

Doveleap- Fluffy pale gray she-cat SIlver

Sagewind- Russet she-cat with pale gray paws, Silver

Spiderheart- black tom with amber underbelly and mocha colored paws., Silver

Silverheart- white she-cat with silver stripes on face and legs, bullshitsalad

22

Apprentices:

Brightpaw - brown and cream tabby she-cat amber eyes and big ears Petalstar

Stormypaw- small gray she-cat Vivid dark brown eyes black nose and long curly whiskers, Petalstar

Smoothpaw - cream with darker cream striped tom, swiftstar1

Queens:

Whiskertail- gray tabby she-cat, swiftstar1 mother of (insert three kits here)

Harefur- a long coarse furred tan she-cat, mother of **Butterflykit**- an orange she-kit with white splotches, **Sunkit**- a yellow ginger tom, swiftstar1

Elders

Heathereye- Light brown she-cat blind in one eye, Silver

Goldensun- golden she-cat with darker flecks and amber eyes, fawndapple1359

3

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Rainstar- Dark gray tom

Deputy: Runningbird- brown tabby she-cat amber eyes

Medicine cat: Sageheart: A pale gray she-cat with a tinge of pale green.

Apprentice- Daisypaw, a white and cream she-cat

Warriors

Yellowtail- a golden tom

Rockfur- A black and mud brown tom

Dirtywhisker- a small dust brown tom

Brightstream- a tall blue gray she-cat with one white streak on her back

Apprenice, Swooppaw

Amberflame- a creamy orange she-cat

Apprentice, Sootpaw

Orangesky- a bright orange tom

Stormfeather- a dark blue she-cat

Grasswave- a skinny pale brown tom formerly of WindClan

Apprentice, Treepaw

Jaybeak- a muscular secluded light gray tabby tom

Oakwing- a tortoiseshell she-cat dark brown paws and underbelly

Falconflight- gray, white and tan tom

Apprentice, Barkpaw

Opalheart- a black she-cat with Dark brown eyes, former kitty-pet

Apprentice, Rootpaw

Snowtail- white tom, amber eyes

Brushclaw- a bushy brown tom

Fishfur- a silver tom

Dotpelt- a white she-cat with black and dark brown dots

Turtlebelly- a brown tom with a yellowish underbelly

Foamfur- a gray tom with pale gray dots

Frogleap- a black and dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Duckpath- a white tom with feathery whiskers

Graypelt- Dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Sunpaw

Tigerpirit- fluffy gray she-cat, with paws and one gray toe on each foot

Silvertree- a glossy long furred gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Twigpaw

Pinkblossom- a creamy pinkish she-cat with a bright pink nose

Birdcall-a dark golden brown tom

Snowflower- bright white she-cat with cream tabby stripes

Flowernose-pale gray almost pink she-cat

Apprentice, Sappaw

Littleseed- a small white she-cat

Apprentices:

Sunpaw- bright golden she-cat with brilliant ice blue eyes

Swooppaw- Dark brown tabby she-cat

Sootpaw- Dark ashen gray tabby tom with a black nose and curly whiskers

Treepaw- calm cocoa tom

Barkpaw- a creamy amber tom with walnut colored tabby stripes

Rootpaw- a reddish brown she-kit

Leafpaw- a white she-kit with pale brown, pale gray and greenish specks on her back

Twigpaw- a chestnut colored tom

Sappaw- a pale creamy brown she-kit

Queens

Goldlight- an orangey gold she-cat, **Gingerkit-**A dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. And **Spottedkit** -A mostly white she-cat with ginger, brown, and black splotches, she has one green eye and one blue eye. (Kits from story telling talent fairy)

Featherface- a pale yellow she-cat mother of **Acornkit**- Creamy orange tom brown freckles yellow eyes, **Leafkit**- cream she-cat with brown paws and green eyes, Fawndapple1359, **Newtki**t- Sleek black tom with russet and yellow flecks on his back, Silverpelt9 adoptive mother of **Stormkit**- small black she-kit with a white muzzle, chest, underbelly, front toes, and white back legs, and emerald green eyes, Stormstar321

Elders

Webfur- a long furred white and gray tabby tom with matted fur oldest tom in ShadowClan

Blackpaw- a black tom retired early due to failed hearing, and one lame leg, refused to take warrior name after accident

Hardclaw- large tabby tom

Briarstream- a Dark brown tabby she-cat one black ear, oldest cat in ShadowClan

**Chapter 10**

Sageheart watched from her den the as Stormy came into camp, and found herself smiling at the kits enthusiasm. There was a spark surrounding the little she-kit, and she found herself drawn to it. Hidden again in the shadows of her den Sageheart had watched as Stormy became Stormkit, an official member of ShadowClan. And the pale gray she-cat was chanting her name along with the rest of the Clan, through a buzz started to fill the air, and it seemed only the medicine cat could feel it. Sageheart noticed her apprentice on edge, but Daisypaw didn't know why. Truth ne told Sageheart didn't know either. Her scars that Jaybeak had given her had begun to get sore, sending little jolts of pain when her neck was stiff of she moved it too swiftly. _"Old bones"_ she would murmur to herself and chuckle before going to rummage through the stores for a way to sooth the hurt. While she sat quietly and watched her Clan she saw the apprentices Sunpaw, Swooppaw, and Sootpaw get older. They were seven or eight moons by now, warrior ceremonies starting to come into reach. Swooppaw was becoming even more of a perfectionist. She would do great things even if it just meant becoming the best warrior of her generation. Sootpaw had gotten over the shock of the cat he thought he had despised all this time was really his father. He had become more compassionate too, gaining patience with the kits, and younger apprentices. The tom had talent; no one could deny it, even if they tried. Sunpaw. She was Sunpaw, her personality grew brighter, more bubbly and fiery each passing day. She was also growing up to be a strong talented she-cat. She had a rebellious spark, one that could be nurtured with the right mentor, and become something brilliant. But Sageheart would never admit it to Rainstar, but Graypelt was not meant to be a mentor, at least not to Sunpaw. He had a strict way of doing things, he believed in discipline, and hard work. Sunpaw needed someone more flexible, someone with the same bubbly spirit she housed. But she had Graypelt. So as Sageheart watched, with each passing day Sunpaw became more restless, she snapped more than she meant to, counting down the time until training was over, counting down the time until she was a warrior, not because of the honor, but simply to get away from the gray tabby menace.

Sageheart thought things over as they were walking to the gathering, smiling at the way Rootpaw and Sunpaw were teasing Sootpaw the three of them laughing the whole way. As they reached the island something struck the gray medicine cat, something she had almost forgotten about.

_It all starts when the Storm breaks… _

Could Stormkit be "the storm"? everything suddenly made sense. The storm was here so let it rain.

**So that's the short chapter for this time, I'll be updating allegiances, because I know sometimes stories get so confusing and I just want an allegiances in the middle so I can keep track of the all the characters so… I'll be inserting allegiances in every few chapters. Hope you liked the short chapter! Review please!**

**-Skystar**


	12. Chapter 11

**OK Chapter 11! This is chapter you don't want to miss! Why? Because I said so! And I plan on throwing things at Sootpaw. Literally or figuratively? Read and find out. AND IF YOU ARE A FUTURE PERSON READING THIS STORY AFTER I FINISH IT, PLEASE REVIEW! JUST BECAUSE I STOPPED UPDATING DOES NOT MEAN I STOPPED CARING! Speaking of which , I never did my thank yous for last chapter so I will just be putting them in this chapter! Yeah!**

**Thank you for reviewing: bullshitsalad, Silverpelt9 (x2), albinoduckling, Silverwind1313(x2), TailseamLovah,**

**I don't own warriors**

Chapter 11

Moonlight gleamed on Sootpaw's face and he soaked it in. As they crossed the tree bridge he noticed Sageheart behind the, stiffen a bit before moving on. He waved it off as he laughed again with Sunpaw and Rootpaw, as they watched Treepaw unsteadily walk from end to end. The laughter was cut short as Graypelt walked up,  
"Don't laugh at him he's trying his best!" The senior warrior meowed gruffly.

"No Graypelt, it- it's ok, they can laugh." Treepaw spoke softly to calm the angered warrior.

"Sorry." Sunpaw's voice dripped with sarcasm as she put on a quick fake smile before turning around and strutting away. Worry flashed though Sootpaw and he gently dipped his head to the older warrior to apologize for his friend then sprinted to catch up.

"You really 'ought to watch your tongue sometimes, Sunpaw. He is your mentor, show respect." The golden she-cat whipped her head around and snapped at her best friend.

"He doesn't show me much respect! it's to return what you don't get!" The soft gray tabby shrunk down and walked quietly beside his friend, who was now angrily lashing her tail. As the walked into the clearing, her anger seemed to be left behind and the two ShadowClan cats bolted off into a group of apprentices. Among them were Kestrelpaw and Ashpaw, some RiverClan friends. Or at least as friendly as you could get with another Clan. Sootpaw also recognized Brightpaw and Stormypaw of WindClan, and Shrewpaw from ThunderClan. They were all happily chatting about nonsense, from everything to nothing. The current topic, cute kit stunts.

"You should have _seen_ Butterflykit!" Brightpaw laughed. "She fit so well into that rabbit skin! Smoothpaw really believed that a rabbit's ghost was out get him! It was the absolute best!" Amused purrs and laughter traveled around and Ashpaw began to speak.

"Pinekit and Dawnkit almost walked right out with a hunting patrol! When Adderpelt asked what they were doing they merely said they were on patrol! Like it was normal for four moon kits to be going fishing with warriors!" Even a bossy old fur ball like Adderpelt could't help laughing!"

"What are you all talking about?" Cherryfoot, Adderpelt's mate, asked.

"Kits."

"Rabbits."

"Dogs."

"Kits in rabbit pelts chasing dogs?" the gray tabby RiverClan warrior's whiskers were twitching with amusement,

"Nice try 'paws! But I heard everything. Ashpaw, I expected more from you, respect your senior warriors! No matter how old or bossy the fur ball!" Sootpaw tried to shoot Sunpaw a 'I-told-you-so' look but her yes refused to meet his. Meanwhile the apprentices were laughing at Cherryfoot's lighthearted joke. Shrewpaw opened his jaws to talk but was cut off as Rosestar called out,

"Beneath the skies of StarClan, I call this Gathering to a start!"

*****************************NEXT*DAY*AFTER*DUSK** ***************************

Sootpaw yawned. It's had been a good day, they had had a hunting assessment. The grey-eyed tabby was still glowing from the praise Amberflame had given him. His mentor was _so_ proud! Sunpaw had even managed squeeze a praise from stuffy old Graypelt! Even with less praise than she deserved, the golden apprentice seemed in the better mood than she had been in the last half-moon! He wondered what brought her sudden change of heart. Well whatever it was he thanked StarClan for it. His bubbly best friend was back!

"I heard you did well on your assessment! Congratulations!" Silvertree mewed as Sootpaw passed. He nodded his thanks, to tired for spoken words. A glance at the fresh-kill pile sent Sootpaw's stomach in a frenzy. Apparently a day of hunting makes you hungry! His stone-like paws turned to feathers as he trotted to the center of camp. A plump squirrel seemed to be calling his name, so Sootpaw picked it up and carried it over to where Swooppaw and Rootpaw were nibbling on a feathery finch.

"'i Mootraw!" Rootpaw mumbled.

"Sootpaw? Did you hear that? I think it's trying to communicate!" Swooppaw laughed and Rootpaw smiled through a mouthful of finch, and flicked her tail dismissively.

"Hi Swooppaw, Rootpaw." The ginger she-cat sat up a little as the gray tabby addressed her, swatting a feather off of her muzzle. She retired her greeting.

"Hi, Sootpaw how are you?" Sootpaw let out an amused purr and laid down next to his friends with his meal and began to eat. The each bit was delectable and Sootpaw savored every morsel.

"Good, and I assume the same for you?"

"Mostly, Swooppaw was just telling me about her assessment." Swooppaw finished off the bird and sat up licking the scraps for her face.

"I caught two toads, a squirrel, and two mice!" She reported smugly, "Oh! And a starling." Sootpaw took another big bite of squirrel before replying.

"I caught a mouse, frog, squirrel, lizard and a sparrow. Gotta have little variety!" he chuckled rambling off his list.

"Whatever! I caught more than you and that's what matters!" The dark brown tabby gloated in a sing-song voice. The reddish-brown she-cat next to her pouted.

"I can't wait for my assessment!" She complained and gazed out the tunnel into pine covered land beyond. Swooppaw snorted.

"You can't wait to wake up in the morning, go on patrol or whatever other apprentice duties you have to complete, start hunting at sunhigh, in the heat with almost no shadows to hide in, tramp all over the territory while you hunt, grab as much fresh-kill as you can then go back to camp, find your mentor, find out well you did, and then head back in the territory and tramp all over it again to collect your prey and bring it back here?"

"Yes." Sootpaw couldn't help but laugh at Rootpaw's blunt answer and Swooppaw's grim description of the day's assessment. _'Was it really that bad?'_ he though as he processed the day's events. It had been that bad! He had just been in too good of spirits to notice. While deep in thought Sootpaw had finished his squirrel, he stretched a little bit and closed his eyes basking the warm last rays of the sun. He listened to soothing sounds of his friends chattering away, and kits playing, senior warriors sharing tongues and the other sounds of camp. He felt the warm evening breeze ruffle his fur and the scents of his friends, his Clan, his forest were all around him... it was perfect.

****************************after*moonrise******** *******************

"Sootpaw!" A familiar red-brown paw stabbed his side. "Sootpaw!" A dark brown one joined in. "Sootpaw!" two familiar voices blended together. "Sootpaw, for the love of mice get up lazy bones!" The apprentices pulled a trump card as Sunpaw bounded over pushed Sootpaw onto his side. He blinked his sleepy gray eyes open.

"Whaaaaaaaaa?" Rootpaw snorted, Sunpaw laughed and Swoopaw said nothing, just a light-hearted gleam flickered in her yellow eyes.

"Soooootpaaaaaaw!" Sunpaw complained again, "Can you come on walk with me? I don't wanna go aloooone!" The gray apprentice rolled his eyes and shuffled up to his paws.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming. You are so lucky your my best friend..." The golden she-cat bounced around.

"I know!" Swooppaw and Rootpaw chuckled again before retreating back to the den, but Sootpaw didn't miss the dark look in Swooppaw's eye as the two walked away.

In the front of camp as they were about to leave they passed Birdcall returning from his own evening stroll. The golden-brown tom called out to the apprentices.

"Hey Sootpaw, when you get back, you might want to sleep_ in your den_... we're not WindClan." He smiled and nodded for the young warrior but a scowl covered his face as they entered to dark pine forest. Their paws step made viturally no sound as they padded along the carpet of needles.

"Does everyone know that I accidentally crashed outside of the den?" Sootpaw finally asked after they walked a short distance.

"Yup." His best friend replied popping the P.

"Great..." The ShadowClan apprentice groaned, "You won't let me live this down, will you?"

"Nope." she popped the P again.

"Arrrrggggg..." The blue eyed she-cat laughed. As she did the breeze picked up ruffling their fur, and carrying the warm, sharp scent of home around them. They walked far in silence, until they were at the edge of the forest. The soothing sound of the water lapping the shore filled the air and the moonlight on the water reflected up and turned everything nearby silver. Including Sunpaw, her bright fur looked pale in the pale wash of the moon. Standing on the pine carpet Sunpaw averted her gaze away from the lake and o her best friend. the gray apprentice faced her, saddness rimmed her icey eyes and she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly eyes closed. Her voice shook as she began to talk.

"Sootpaw... I'm leaving." He felt as if claws were raking down his side, and through his heart.

"WHAT!?" There was nothing but sincerity in the golden cat's eyes.

"I'm going to join RiverClan, I tried Sootpaw, I really tried but, I can't take it here."

"WHAT!?" The gray tom repeated, "NO! Sunpaw don't leave me!" The she-cat chuckled.

"Yes. I'll have a better life there, it's been decided."

"But- but what about me and Swooppaw?" Sunpaw affectionately nudged the tabby.

"What about you? I won't forget my favorite two furballs!"

"But who will help me prank Barkpaw and Treepaw, and go hunting with me, and tell me sstories about starry foxes out to get me so that I cant sleep at now? And- and." Sunpaw put her slim tail in Sootpaw's mouth.

"No buts, you sound like Twigpaw when questioned. You can't change my mind. I already spoke to Rainstar, he's okay with it. I'm gonna be a RiverClan cat." The gray apprentice began to hyperventilate, gray eyes glazing over with sadness, fear and shock.

"Can't you just get a new mentor? I mean Graypelt is your only problem!"

"Wouldn't you want to escape your problem if you had to work with it from dawn to dusk?"

"Well yeah... but that's not the point! The point is that you want to leave me and I won't allow it!" The she-cat gave a soft purr.

"I tried to get a new mentor, but Rainstar wouldn't allow it. Honestly! He acts like Shadowstar herself mentors me!" Bitterness crept into her voice, before softening again. Sootpaw ran out of words, all he could do was stand and stare in horror. "I'm sorry Sootpaw. It's for the best, I leave at moonhigh..." Pain began to seep into her expressive blue eyes.

"I'm sorry too." He choked out. The painful prickle of tears began to flood him, Sootpaw blinked them. He dared to glance at the night sky, the moon had risen to it's peak.

"I'm sorry." She murmured and nuzzled Sootpaw affectionately and licked gentley between his ears. "Goodbye Sootpaw..." Sunpaw whispered one last time before looking deep into his gray eyes one last time and disappeared into the night.

**Sorry it took so long to update.. But I did! I hope you liked this chapter, it ended up really long... but I never complain about long chapters. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE! bye now! :D**

**Dream big & Write on**

**-Skystar**


End file.
